


catch me I'm falling (never let go)

by y02mustang



Series: The Universe of Scout [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Sanvers, F/F, Lena is a Gay Mess, SuperCorp, basically everyone loves animals, hints of Scholsen, puppies are adorable and i can't even, supercorp au, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: The dog trainer AU that I just had to write.Prepare for fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by sango-blep's lovely [Puppy Rex art](http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/161206751506/winter-2016good-times-before-the-fuckening). A combination of my own passion for dog training and Melissa and Katie's love for dogs and all the Supercorp feels.
> 
> There is a brief reference to animal neglect (not outright abuse) and I'll have a warning again before that particular chapter, otherwise this is tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> This story is done, but I'll be posting one chapter a day, in motivation for finishing at least one of my other fics before this one is up!

The CEO exits the vehicle, thanking her driver as he holds the rear door open, getting her feet under her, steady on her heels despite the still damp sidewalk from the storm the night before. She’s wearing a raincoat and holding a closed umbrella as the forecast calls for more showers throughout the afternoon and while she doesn’t expect to leave her office before nightfall, she’s learned to be prepared. 

“Have a good day, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you, David. You, as well.”

Lena Luthor shifts the grip on her purse, walking past well-tended bushes and dark-tinted flowers that line the entrance to L-Corp. There’s a rustle in one of the bushes and she pauses, one eyebrow raising in question as she glances in that direction. The sound comes again and a dark, muddy head emerges, followed by a wriggling dark body and Lena blinks at him (her?) for a moment, before settling her shoulders and continuing on her way. He (she?) clearly survived the storm and though the pup looks a little thin, she’s sure they’ll be fine. 

After a few more steps, she’s pulled to a halt when something grabs her umbrella. Glancing down, she sees the pup with the point of the umbrella in its mouth. The puppy releases the end and issues a small bark with a tail wag when it notices her gaze. Shaking her head, Lena adjusts the umbrella out of the reach of the puppy and strides down the sidewalk, pulling open the glass door to her building and stepping inside. 

She can't even get a greeting out to the security guards behind the desk before several high-pitched yelps interrupt her. The guards fight back grins and one lets out a chuckle. 

“I, ah, I don't think he wants you to leave, ma’am,” the second guard says, pointing. 

Lena turns to see the puppy sitting a few feet outside the door, staring at her. When it spies her movement, he stands up and his tail wags slowly. She looks away and a howl follows. 

“Oh, for goodness’ sake.” She sighs and takes out her cell phone, dialing her assistant. 

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.”

“Jess, please reschedule my morning appointments. At least until… ten or so.”

“Is everything alright?” Jess asks, and she can hear the barking through the call. 

“Apparently, a puppy followed me into work and I need to find somewhere to take him.”

“Oh! You can take him to National City Super Shelter! That's where I found my cat. The staff is amazing,” Jess explains, her voice easily four times as excited as anything Lena has heard before. 

“I'll do that, then.”

“I'll reschedule your meetings as requested, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena ends the call and puts her phone back in her purse. One of the guards holds out a towel and Lena accepts it with a nod of thanks.

The puppy stands and his tail wags faster when he sees that Lena is walking toward him. She opens the door and he backs up, not wanting to come inside, preferring to scramble around her feet excitedly, wriggling happily with his whole body. She thinks he’s a solid brown color but can’t be certain with all the mud, though his eyes are big and dark. 

She reaches out with the towel and he stops, tucking his tail beneath his belly and flattening his floppy ears against the side of his head. Lena puts the towel around him and picks him up into her arms. She expects more weight and frowns when she realizes how skinny the puppy actually is. She can’t see his ribs but now, holding him against her chest, she can feel his hips under her fingers. 

The puppy doesn’t like the towel and tries to chew on a corner, but stops abruptly when Lena clucks her tongue at him and begins walking to the car. David is doing a very good job at biting back his grin but it shows in his eyes and Lena sighs. 

“To the Super Shelter, please,” she requests, climbing into the car and settling the puppy on the seat beside her. The puppy perks up at her voice and clamors to get up her arm or on her lap to reach her face. “Stop that,” she tries, but his tail thumps harder against the leather seats and she winces at the mud, some dried, some still damp, flying across the backseat. 

Finally, she leans over so he can reach her without scratching her arm, and he whines happily and promptly sticks his tongue in her ear. 

“Ugh.” She uses a dry portion of the towel to wipe her ear. “That’s not polite, you know.”

The puppy cocks his head at her, swaying slightly to keep his balance as the car moves through the city. 

“I’m going to turn you over to the people there and they’ll take care of you,” she assures him, and his tongue lolls as he pants. “Maybe your owners will look for you there, hm?” He paws at her so she sighs and leans down again, keeping a hand over her ear, and he sniffs animatedly at her hair and then shoves a cold nose against her eye. 

Lena squawks and pulls back. “No manners at all,” she huffs, and the puppy sneezes. “Well, I suppose I should thank you for not sneezing in my face.”

A chuckle from the front seat gives David away and green eyes narrow. “Enjoying the commentary?”

“I love dogs, Ms. Luthor,” is all he says.

“Good. Do you want this one?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Jess recommended this shelter. Do you know it?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. It’s small but it’s nice. My wife and I have gotten two dogs from them.”

Lena frowns slightly. Who knew the people around her were such animal lovers? She makes a mental note to take some time to get to know them better. She’s been in National City for almost two months now and has no friends to speak of, though that’s not unusual for a Luthor. But if she wants to change that, perhaps Jess and David would be a good start. 

The car pulls to a stop and Lena wraps the puppy in the towel again, to his dismay, and she struggles to hold the squirming bundle as he tries to flail out of the towel. 

“Hey, enough of that,” she says firmly, though not unkindly, and he gives up on the towel and throws his head backwards at her voice, catching her in the chin, happily licking her cheek as she tries to blink away the stars. 

“Do you want me to take him?” David finally offers, wincing at the crack of thick puppy skull against jawbone. 

“No, it’s fine,” she says, shifting to get a better grip as she steps out of the car. “Come on, you.” The puppy continues licking her ear and Lena just resigns herself to having to completely redo her makeup and hair, but decides it’s better than letting him flail around. She’s fairly certain one concussion is enough for the day. 

The shelter is indeed small, but bright colors welcome her with a sign out front and she is glad for the automatic doors that slide open when she nears, but the puppy shrinks at the motion. “You’re okay,” she soothes absently, and his tail wags a little. 

The blonde woman behind the front desk turns when she hears the doors open. Her blue eyes shine brightly to match her smile. “Good morning! How can I help you?” She adjusts her glasses briefly, down and then back up her nose. 

“He walked up to me and wouldn’t let me get to work,” Lena explains, getting a break from puppy kisses as his head snapped to the woman when she spoke and his nose began to work. “I can’t keep him and I have several meetings today.”

“Oh, of course.” She picks up a few papers on a clipboard and a pen, setting them on the counter. “If you just fill these forms out as best you can, we’ll get him set for processing.” She smiles even brighter now and holds out her arms. “I can take him so you can write.”

Lena hands him over gratefully and reaches for the pen, pausing when the blonde laughs as the puppy wriggles and licks her face. With a stern shake of her head, Lena begins to fill out the paperwork. 

“Hi there, sweet boy. Oh, you are a lovebug, aren’t you? A little skinny, hm, but that’s okay, baby. We’ll get you checked out and healthy until we can find your owners, won’t we? Or a nice new home, yes, we will.” Shuffling the pup under one arm, she hits a button on her desk. “Alex, we have a new friend here who would like to see you.”

“I’ll be right there,” came the voice. 

Lena glances up when she hears footsteps coming up the corridor behind the desk. The door opens and a woman with short dark red hair steps through. She’s wearing light blue scrubs and Lena figures she’s the veterinarian, or at least a vet tech. “Well hi there, handsome,” the woman, Alex, smiles, accepting the puppy easily. He seems a little overwhelmed by the women so near to him and tries to kiss them both while snuggling into Alex’s arms. 

The blonde laughs again. 

Lena curses under her breath as she presses too hard and puts a small tear in the form. 

When Alex begins to take the puppy back down the hall, Lena hears the whining start. He scrambles fruitlessly, yipping, straining to keep her in sight, even as Alex coos to him. The door closes behind them and the whining fades.

“Seems he likes you already,” the blonde comments.

“He… he’ll be fine, I’m sure.” She signs her name and returns the clipboard. “”What will happen to him?”

“He’ll get a bath and some food and fresh water. He’ll be on stray hold for two weeks so his owners have time to come looking for him, but then he’ll be up for adoption.”

“Will he get adopted, do you think?”

“He’s a puppy.” She shrugs, looking remarkably puppy-like herself. “They usually get adopted quickly, but there are too many of them out there.”

Lena steels herself. “And if he doesn’t get adopted right away?”

The blonde blinks. “He’ll go to one of our fosters or stay here until he finds a home.” Then, she smiles again, gently, realizing Lena’s concern. “We’re a no-kill shelter. He’ll be safe here, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

When Lena reaches out to shake her hand, a habitual move when a deal is completed, the girl glances down at herself, laughs, then accepts the handshake firmly. “Sorry, I haven’t even put my name tag on yet this morning. I’m Kara.”

“Lena.”

“Luthor.” There’s no malice in her tone, just the same smile that seemed nearly permanent. 

Lena raises an eyebrow.

Another laugh, soft. “Your paperwork,” she says by way of explanation, tapping the top fields with Lena’s personal information under “owner / surrenderer”. 

“Of course.” Checking her phone, Lena straightens her coat, which has plenty of mud. “Thank you again, Kara.”

“Thanks for bringing the little guy in. Bye, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena blames her momentary stumble on the tile being slightly slick from the humidity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is an enabler.

Lena puts the puppy out of her mind and doesn’t even think about him the next day.

But Jess has already asked about him twice and the morning security guards gave her hopeful smiles as they asked for an update and she’s sure David knows better but even he casually brought it up as he drove her home. 

So she finds herself back at the Super Shelter the following morning. She’s just going to walk in, get an update on the pup, and go to work. Just so everyone will leave her alone. 

They’re all ridiculous. 

Kara is behind the desk and smiles at her as she walks in. 

“Ms. Luthor, good morning!”

“Good morning, Kara.”

The girl beams. “Yep, remembered my name tag.” Lena doesn’t say she didn’t need the name tag. “How can I help you today? Got another little tagalong to the office?”

Lena smirks and shakes her head. “No, I, ah, wanted to check on the puppy I brought in the other day.”

Kara’s smile widens. “Aw, he’s doing great. Everyone is actually in the middle of breakfast, would you like to go see him?”

“Oh, I…” _No, stop it. He’s fine, she said so. Time for us to leave. Call with London at 9:00, remember? Jess will be upset if she has to fill in... again._ “Okay.” _Goddamn it, Luthor._

“Great!” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet and nearly skips around the desk. Lena can see she’s wearing worn grey tennis shoes, dark blue jeans ( _snug,_ she notices), and a cream long-sleeved button-up shirt. On the side opposite her nametag is a small embroidered patch with the shelter’s logo. 

“I’ll walk you back to the dog wing,” she gestures, leading Lena down a corridor and then holding the door open. 

Lena is amazed at the quiet. Classical music, a piece she doesn’t recognize, plays softly over the speakers. Snuffles and chewing could be heard, but only a stray bark or whine, certainly not the cacophony she’d expected. The cement bay is lined with large kennels on each side, built with cement blocks and a chain-link gate as a door. As they near the first one, Lena notices each kennel had a door leading to the outdoors, presumably a yard, but the dividers are closed as the dogs eat. 

The first dog they pass is an adult-sized Golden Retriever, eagerly rooting around a pile of felt, finding bits of kibble and crunching happily. He glances at Lena as she walks past and gives her a doggy grin and she is struck by the similarity, somehow, to the woman before her.

“Good morning, Duke. Good girl, Abby. Hi there, no, we’re just walking by, you finish your breakfast.” Kara greets each dog softly, some with only a brief “good morning”, but always with a smile that was easily heard in her voice. 

“And here we are,” she said, coming to a stop outside the ninth kennel. Three more were available on either side of the bay but Lena notices the lack of paper tied to the gates and assumes those must be empty. She’d always imagined that shelters were teeming with pets, so either the stray population wasn’t as bad here in National City, or perhaps the fosters Kara had mentioned allowed them to keep a few kennels open.

The paper on the puppy’s kennel indicates the staff is calling him “Scout”, believe him to be about twelve weeks old, a Rottweiler mix, and needing some TLC but otherwise in good health.

She gazes in to find him with his snout buried in a rubber toy, gripping it with his paws, furiously licking and chewing to get to the kibble stuffed inside. He immediately drops it when he sees Lena, but before she can crouch down, Kara puts a hand on her arm and requests, “Look back to me, please.”

Lena does so without hesitation, meeting the blue eyes and nearly forgetting how to breathe. 

“Thank you,” Kara says, speaking quietly, and she shoves her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “We don’t want to distract him from his food. He’s still figuring out the Kong. If we give him a minute, he’ll go back to it and we’ll just head out. Okay?”

Lena nods. “Sure,” she agrees evenly and Kara grins as she adopts her tone. 

“There we go,” she says, and Lena glances down to see Scout’s attention has turned back to his breakfast and he bats and jumps at the toy, scrambling to chase the kibble when a few pieces fall out. Now that the mud has been washed off, she can see he is indeed a mostly solid black color, but has blots of tan at his eyebrows, mouth, and a blaze across his chest, and all four paws are tan, the bits of lighter color flashing as he bounds after the toy.

Kara turns and heads back down the hall and Lena follows. A few of the dogs have finished their meals and when Kara appears, they sit and blink slowly at her. 

She laughs gently and sticks her hand through the chain-link to pet one under the chin, a shepherd mix, almost a solid beige. “Good sit, Mika, thank you.” She looks to Lena as Mika’s tail begins to wag and her eyes close in delight at the attention. “If they sit at their gate, you can pet them if you like. Scratch their chest or just let them put their head in your hand. If you don’t want to pet them, you can just say ‘good sit’.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Apparently Scout has come to the right place to learn manners.”

Kara giggles and tells Mika goodbye and continues down the row. Every dog that has finished eating sits at their gate, earning praise and a petting.

One dog in particular, a small grey terrier looking thing that Lena finds a little ugly, is slow to sit but Kara gasps at the action. 

“Yes, Zeus, good job, boy,” she says happily, grabbing a few treats from a bag at her hip and feeding them through the gate. Zeus ( _Seriously?_ Lena thinks) gobbles it down and his tail wags, hard, as Kara scratches under his chin and down the side of his neck. 

From her position, one knee on the ground to reach the small dog, Kara tilts her head back and smiles at Lena.

Lena is very glad she hadn’t brought her coffee in because she would have spilled it all over herself. Pretty smiles got her flustered like nothing else… which was something she thought she’d left behind in college, but evidently not. 

“This is the first time he’s offered a sit when I walked by,” Kara explains, excited. “I’m so proud of you! Good boy.” She stands and dusts off the knee of her jeans. “Thanks for waiting while we had a little party.”

Lena chuckles at the description. “No problem.” She follows Kara back into the main lobby. “Has anyone asked about Scout?”

Kara shakes her head. “Not yet. He was by himself yesterday while we waited for all his blood work to come in, but everything looks good, so today he’ll get to meet some of the other dogs and see how he does with cats.” Kara brightens. “Would you like to see the cats?”

“I really should be going, but thank you for letting me see him.”

“Oh, for sure. Anytime! Really. You’re welcome to stop by anytime.” She pushes her glasses up her nose and smiles, blushing slightly. 

“Have a good day, Kara.”

“You too, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena, please.”

Kara smiles. “Okay. Bye, Lena.”

Lena walks out as Alex pokes her head up from behind the desk where she’d been crouched, refilling drawers with various forms. 

“Smooth. Very smooth.”

Kara tosses a dog treat at her sister.

*****

Jess was only slightly upset at having to begin the London conference without her, but any irritation melted away when Lena provided her with the latest on Scout. Still, even with Jess offering to handle morning appointments, it’s four days until Lena is able to return to the shelter, and it’s an afternoon visit instead of morning. 

Lena admits to herself that she’s a little disappointed when she walks inside and Kara is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there’s a man behind the desk, with brown hair, cut short, and the shadow of a beard. He’s wearing a polo shirt with the shelter name stitched on the front. It’s a salmon color and she thinks he pulls it off nicely. 

He looks up and grins when she walks in. “Good afternoon. What can I do for you?”

“I was just… I brought a puppy in last week and I just wanted to see how he was doing.”

“Sure, we can do that. Which puppy?”

“Scout.”

His hazel eyes widen, as does his smile. “Oh! You must be Lena Luthor.” He holds out his hand in greeting. “I’m Winn. We all just adore him.”

“Oh, that’s… good. He’s doing well?” She shakes his hand briefly. 

“He’s great! He’s taking to Kara’s training really well.”

“She’s a trainer?”

“She’s actually working with Duke right now, would you like to observe?”

“Alright.” Who would turn down the option to observe a woman at work? Certainly not Lena. “As long as I won’t disturb her.”

Winn smiles and almost snorts, just catching himself. “Nope, you’ll be fine. Come on.” Winn leads her down the same corridor as Kara had during her previous visit but opens a door almost immediately. Lena steps inside when he motions and she realizes there’s another door inside a few feet, but this room has several large windows and she can clearly see Kara inside with the Golden Retriever. 

Duke is on a leash but Kara is holding it so loosely it might as well be on the floor. The dog has his ears and tail up, clearly watching and listening to the woman who is occasionally giving him treats and praise. Lena can’t hear what Kara is saying, but when Duke sits, then lays down, then stays in place while Kara takes a few steps away, Kara’s happy, excited body language mirrors Duke’s as she gives him more treats and a lot of love. 

Kara glances up at the exterior door and grins at Lena, waving. She gives Duke one last pat and then opens the door. “Let’s go,” she tells Duke and he walks along beside her. He spots Lena and perks up, but flicks an ear back at Kara. “Good boy.” They approach Lena and when Duke sits right away, Kara gives him three treats.

“Hi, Lena. Have you seen Scout yet?”

Lena shakes her head. Remembering what Kara said the last visit, Lena doesn’t try to pet Duke and simply gazes at Kara instead. Which, honestly, is a much better option, in her opinion.

“Let me get Duke back and we can see him. I can take him out for you if you want to spend time with him,” she offers.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary. I can’t keep him. I don’t want him to get attached.”

Winn smirks and Kara reaches around behind Lena to poke his arm.

At Lena’s raised eyebrow, Kara sighs. “Winn here thinks you’re going to adopt Scout. He always picks the rescuers.”

“And I’m right like 90% of the time.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lena shrugs. “I work too much to own a dog.”

“You’re the CEO, right? Can’t you just take him with you?”

“Winn, enough.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you have a computer to fix?”

“Yep, I’m on it. Bye, Lena.” Winn slips out the door to the lobby as Kara turns to the kennels. She opens the gate and walks inside with Duke, unclipping the leash, then throws a handful of kibble on the floor, saying, “Find it!” as she backs out of the kennel and closes the gate. The retriever is so focused on sniffing out every bit of kibble that he makes no effort to push back through the gate or whine when Kara begins to move away.

“I’m sorry about Winn.”

“He’s fine.”

“And here’s our Scout,” she smiles when they get to the pup’s kennel. The paper on the gate has been updated, with colorful stickers stating, “Good with cats!” and “I’m a fast learner!” 

Scout is laying on a towel Lena recognizes. 

“He was trying to eat that the last time,” she remembers.

“He lays on it all the time now. He’ll even drag it up on the bed with him.”

Lena has to smile. _That’s kind of cute._

He scrambles to his feet and begins throwing himself at the gate, whining excitedly, jumping around, trying desperately to get Lena’s attention. 

Lena looks to Kara for direction and the blonde gives her a full smile. “Just wait a minute or so until he calms down. He might offer a sit, but once he has all four feet on the ground for at least three or four seconds, you can pet him if you’d like. If he jumps again, just withdraw your hand and look away until he’s calm.”

Lena nods her understanding and loses herself in blue eyes. 

Kara blushes and fidgets with her glasses. “Um, he’s being really good right now,” she whispers, and Lena blinks, surprised to find several minutes have passed, long enough for Scout to settle into a sit and just stare at her. 

“Good sit,” Lena says quietly, reaching a hand down to pet his head. He jumps and tries to meet her halfway so she stands up again. This time, he sits in about thirty seconds, and Lena is quicker with her praise and scratches under his chin, melting a little when he pushes against her hand, eyes closed. 

“Sure you don’t want me to take him out?”

Lena sighs and gives Scout one more scratch, standing slowly. “I’m at my office all day, it really wouldn’t be fair.”

Kara nods. “Yeah, it can be hard. But, um, if you change your mind, let me know, okay?”

“You’ll be the first.”

They walk back to the front desk and before she leaves, Kara holds out a business card. “This way you can call for updates on Scout, if you don’t feel like visiting.”

Oh. That sounded like a subtle brush off. Don’t want to adopt the dog? Don’t come back. “Right. Thanks.”

“Um, and, on the back is, um, my cell number.” Kara adjusts her glasses and Lena realizes it’s a nervous tic. “You know, if you want to check on him over the weekend or something. We forward the phones in the office but this way you can reach me. You know. For Scout.”

Lena smiles. “For Scout. Got it. See you later, Kara.”

“Uh-huh. Okay, bye, Lena.” She watches her walk out and doesn’t even try not to stare.

“That was _physically_ painful to listen to.”

Kara throws a dog treat at Winn.

*****

Jess was absolutely no help. Lena tells her about the visit and the woman thinks for only a moment. 

“You know, he’s right.”

“Who?”

“Winn. You are the CEO.”

“Jess.”

“You can just bring him to work with you.”

“ _Jess._ ”

“We can set up a little bed for him by your desk.”

“No.”

“Can you imagine his cute little dog toys?”

“We have a strict no pets policy, Jess.”

“But you’re the boss.”

“Exactly. _I_ especially can’t break the rules.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean for you to violate the policy.”

“Then what?”

“Change it.”

Lena almost chokes on her fig bar, which serves as lunch on busier days. “Excuse me?”

“Rewrite the policy.”

“This place would become a zoo if you and David had a say in it.”

“No, not a blanket acceptance of pets. Just maybe service dogs in training and others with express permission on a case-by-case basis. Like if they’re trained and well-behaved. I know Dr. Morgan trains guide dogs for the blind.”

“He does?”

Jess nods. “He said he asked a few years ago if he could bring the puppies in to help train and socialize them, but Mr. Luthor cited policy and refused.”

Lena frowns. “Lex never brought that to the board,” she muses aloud. “I guess I need to dig into our standing policies.” She sighs, knowing that she’s just brought on even longer hours, but a thorough examination of the office standards is apparently necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... never mind. They're all enablers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when preparing this for posting that this is a very short chapter... but some fun Superfamily content.
> 
> It's almost midnight so I'm posting the next chapter now, in the event tomorrow is crazy.

The next morning, Lena calls Kara and asks if anyone has come to claim Scout as their own.

“Nope, no one yet. I’m about to give everyone breakfast if you want to come by?”

Lena bites her lip. She has a meeting at noon that she really can’t reschedule, but as long as she’s back in the office by 11:45…

“Sure. Can I bring you coffee or anything?”

“Lena, you don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” she hears Winn ask.

“Go away.”

“Oh is she gonna bring doughnuts? I like chocolate with sprinkles,” he shouts. 

“Oh my god, Winn.”

“Can I have glazed?”

“Alex!”

“Think she’d get me a coffee? Black?”

That’s a voice Lena doesn’t recognize and Kara just groans. “Maggie, no.”

“I’m taking notes over here.”

Lena can practically feel Kara’s blush. “Oh god, Lena, don’t encourage them.”

She chuckles. “Any doughnut order from you, Kara? Or a coffee request?”

Hesitation, and then, “Maybe we can get coffee later. Together.”

“ _Get it,_ Danvers!” A yelp follows and Lena wonders what Kara’s retaliation was.

“I’d like that,” Lena replies. “I’ll be over in about thirty minutes.”

As they hang up, Lena can hear Kara shout Maggie’s name and presumably chase after her.

“The blonde, right?”

Lena’s head snaps up. “Excuse me?”

“She’s cute.”

Green eyes turn hard. “Jess,” she warns.

“You just took a coffee and doughnut order for the pretty blonde at the shelter,” Jess points out, “and your blush kind of ruins your attempt at intimidation, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena tries to fight the smile and finally gives in. “She is very attractive.”

“No kidding.” Jess reaches out her hand. “I’ll call in the order at Noonan’s. Trust me. By the time David gets you there, it’ll be ready.”

Lena hands over the note she’d scribbled, finding it useless to fight, then texts David to bring the car around. 

*****

“You can’t throw my girlfriend into space, Kara.”

“Then tell her to stop being mean.”

“I’m encouraging you,” Maggie protests from her place behind Alex. “I’ve seen the press coverage. Lena’s hot.”

“She’s right.”

“No one asked you, Winn.”

“But he’s not wrong.”

“Alex!”

“I _have_ eyes, Kara.”

“You’re all ridiculous. I’ve got to get breakfast out.” She pauses then, and all antics cease as the others hear the sirens, too. “Of course. Winn?”

“I’ve got breakfast.”

“I’ll get the cats,” Alex volunteers.

“I’ll be nice to Lena if she gets here before you’re done,” is Maggie’s promise. 

Kara nods and rushes out of the lobby and up to an access point at the roof, departing moments later in a flash of red and blue. 

*****

Lena carries a large bag of doughnuts and a box of hot coffee. She takes two steps inside before Winn pounces, liberating the doughnuts with an excited noise somewhere between a squeal and a shout. “Good morning, Lena!” he says and somehow he’s already discovered the chocolate doughnut with sprinkles. 

“Good morning, Winn.” She glances behind the counter and sees Alex and another woman, possibly Maggie, but no Kara. _Maybe she’s working with one of the dogs._ Both women immediately come forward to press the spout on the box to fill their cups, watching the dark liquid with something akin to reverence.

“Thanks for the coffee,” says the Latina, sighing happily into a mug that says something about “best vet”. She’s wearing a uniform and Lena realizes she’s a National City police officer. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Kara should just be a few minutes,” Alex explains around a mouthful of glazed doughnut, “she had to take a call in her office.”

Lena pauses. “Training consult?”

Winn waggles his hand. “Sort of. We work closely with the Metropolis Super Shelter and Kara helps keep the fosters and training programs running smoothly for both, and she helps with rescues sometimes, but that means she gets calls at all hours, sometimes urgent.”

“Hm.” Lena takes the time to look around at the lobby, noting the various pamphlets on common dog behavioral issues and advertisements for partnered products, including toys like the ones Lena had seen the dogs playing with during breakfast. 

A medical degree on the wall confirmed that Alex Danvers was their veterinarian and another degree proclaimed Kara Danvers graduated with honors for her Bachelor’s Degree in psychology, with a few nearby frames showing her certifications from several dog-training organizations that mean nothing to Lena but seem impressive. She makes a note of the acronyms so she can look them up later.

The door behind the desk bursts open and Kara appears. Lena glances up and realizes Kara is wearing probably the same pair of jeans but she’s traded the cream button-up for a dark green long-sleeved shirt, still with the nametag and shelter logo. 

Kara smiles when she sees Lena at the far wall. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Kara.” When she just grins and adjusts her glasses, Lena prompts, “Coffee?”

Kara looks to Winn. “Everyone’s had breakfast. Zeus took his meds without a problem. I only gave Scout half if you want to work with him today,” he reports. 

“Do you mind? If we take Scout, I mean. I know a few places that accept dogs outside and it’s good training for him.”

“Of course.” Lena wonders if the move was deliberate on Winn’s part, given his bet, but doesn’t even consider the same motivation from Kara. 

“Great! I’ll go get him and be right back.”

It takes a few minutes for Kara to return with Scout on his leash, connected to the harness, and when they enter the lobby, Lena sees why there was a delay. Scout is full of energy, wanting to play and run, and Kara is constantly stopping or turning direction to regain his attention. 

When he sees Lena he strains at the harness and begins to whine. Kara motions Lena to just stay still, as Kara works several figure of eight paths with Scout, slowly moving closer to Lena, until they are within a few feet. Scout is trying _so_ hard to contain himself and focus on Kara. He stands for a moment and gazes up at her, so she smiles and releases him with an, “Okay,” and he wriggles happily, pressing himself into Lena’s shins. 

At Kara’s nod, Lena crouches, mindful of her skirt, scratching behind Scout’s ear and chuckling when he throws himself on his side, tongue lolling as he offers his belly to be rubbed. Lena obliges him for a long minute and then gets to her feet. Scout follows suit and scrambles off his back, tail wagging furiously. 

He keeps all four paws on the floor so Kara presses a treat into Lena’s hand and she smiles when the pup takes it from her fingers gently. 

“Good boy,” Lena says, looking to Kara to be sure that was right, only to find utter adoration in the woman’s blue eyes. “Ah, are we ready to go?”

Kara shakes her head lightly, blushing at her obvious distraction. “Yeah, I’ve got everything he needs here,” she says, gesturing to the small pack on her shoulder. “I can drive us -”

“No!” comes a chorus, and Lena jumps slightly, having forgotten the others were there. 

“My car is out front.”

“Um, yeah, we can do that. Alex, call me if there’s an issue, okay?”

Alex nods and makes a shooing motion. “We got it.”

Turning to Scout, Kara prompts, “Let’s go!” and immediately offers him a treat when he steps along beside her. Lena follows behind, not wanting to interfere or distract the pup. He still pauses and is distrustful of the automatic doors, but Kara is patient and encourages him softly, ready with a couple of treats when he exits at last. 

“Oh,” is all Kara says when she sees the sleek black town car and the driver at its side. Then she squints at David, clearly trying to place him, and breaks into a large grin. “Mr. Monroe!”

David returns her smile easily. “Nice to see you again, Ms. Danvers.”

“How is everyone?” 

“Millie and Pumpkin are doing great,” he assures her. “Pumpkin has really slimmed down.”

Kara squeals with happiness. “Oh, I’m so glad! Thank you for taking her in, I’m so happy you and Angie could give her a home.”

Lena raises an eyebrow slightly. How did she not know David’s wife’s name? She really needed to work on that whole ‘reaching out’ thing.

“Where can I take you to, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers?”

“The Dark Roast?” It’s phrased as more of a question and Lena nods. 

“Anywhere you’d like.”

David holds the rear door open so they can all climb into the car, Kara sliding in first, holding Scout against her, and then Lena follows, sitting and pulling her legs inside the vehicle in a smooth motion. The door is shut gently and a few moments later, David puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scout is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more of who's where in this AU.
> 
> Edit: I think this one posted funny this morning, trying again!

“Thanks for bringing the doughnuts and coffee, but you’ll never get rid of Winn, now.”

Lena chuckles. “What's your favorite doughnut? Apparently chocolate with sprinkles is the way to Winn’s heart and Alex enjoyed the plain glazed.”

“Crullers are the best,” Kara replies, giving a treat to Scout as he spins around a few times and then settles into a ball with a huffed sigh. “But I can't lie, I’ll never turn down a doughnut.”

“Sweet tooth?”

“I just really love doughnuts.”

“I’d never guess it.”

Kara blushes. “I spend a lot of time walking dogs and lifting heavy things around the shelter, so I end up burning a lot of calories.”

“How long have you worked there?”

“Oh, we’ve only been open for about three years. I volunteered at the county animal shelter in college but then I realized we didn't have a no-kill shelter in National City so… I started one.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, impressed. “So you own the shelter?”

“Well, we’re a non-profit, but yeah, I founded it. I partnered with Metropolis Super Shelter though, which means a lot of the start up ideas were already there. We've made a few changes here that have migrated to our sister office and I'm pretty proud that we’re contributing and not just recycling the Metropolis program.” She adjusts her glasses absently. “Sorry, I ramble a lot.” _At least around beautiful women. Did you know your jawline should be classified as a dangerous weapon?_

“You're fine,” Lena assures her, with a smile. “It sounds like you have plenty of reasons to be proud of your shelter and its program.” 

The car stops and Lena unbuckles her seatbelt. She offers to take Scout so Kara can exit the vehicle easier, but the blonde shakes her head, standing outside the car after Lena gets out, but she waits for Scout to determine when he’s ready to go. He looks around, nose going as he smells the three people close to him and then all the scents of brewing coffee and pastries and he figures this place seems fun and he flings himself out the door. He stumbles a little and Kara laughs as he rights himself. 

“Puppies,” she says fondly, “all legs.”

Lena enjoys watching Kara watch the puppy and just smiles. 

They find a free table outside and Kara removes the towel from her backpack, spreading it on the ground under the table, by her chair, and drops a few pieces of kibble on it. Scout hunts down the treats and his tail wags as he crunches them.

When the waitress comes to take their orders, Kara feeds Scout a few more bits of kibble during the interaction. The puppy is sitting on the towel and though he blinks up at the woman with colorfully-dyed hair, he finds a treat waiting for him every time he looks back to Kara, so he decides sitting on the towel is more fun than playing with the other two-legged next to his table.

Kara orders a latte and Lena requests a mocha and two crullers.

“I don’t trust there will be any doughnuts left by the time you get back,” she explains, when Kara blushes a thank you at the order.

Kara laughs. “You’re right. The bag was probably empty before we got in the car.”

“Tell me about them,” Lena prompts. Honestly she just wants to hear Kara’s voice and since the girl does indeed tend to ramble, Lena thinks her chances are pretty good that she can get through most of this coffee date just listening to the gentle tones, and maybe a few more laughs. Kara’s laughter is an added bonus, a bright point in her day. “Winn was fixing a computer, right?”

“Yeah, he’s our IT guy. I’ve known him since college, he’s _literally_ a tech genius, and if I hadn’t been able to convince him to freelance his skills on weekends, I’d feel bad about wasting his talent. He keeps the systems and our websites up and running, but he also innovates new technology for us to use to help keep the pets safe or provide enrichment.” 

Kara thanks the waitress when their order arrives and there’s another soft thank you for Lena when she bites into her cruller. 

Lena waves away the thanks. “And Alex is the vet.”

“My sister,” she says with pride. Kara pauses for a moment and removes a stuffed food toy from the pack and offers it to Scout, who lays down to work at it, earning praise. “She works at the shelter a few days a week, but mostly she has her own practice downtown. And you met Maggie this morning - she’s a cop but I think she should be a detective, I keep trying to get her to take the exam. She keeps an eye on the city animal control and intake at their shelter, and if there’s a situation she thinks we can help with, she’ll flag it for us.

“You haven’t met James, I don’t think, but he’s a photographer that comes in during his downtime and takes pictures and video of the animals to help get them adopted.” She grins. “We’ve got a pretty amazing crew.”

Lena smiles, acknowledging that the staff and regular volunteers seem to make a good team. “And what about you? Winn said you’re the trainer, but your degree is in psychology?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “Well, there’s no regulated licensing or standardized education for dog trainers in the U.S.,” she shrugs, “but when I realized this was something I wanted to do, I started reading everything I could get my hands on, you know. After a year or so, I finally found some good books and blogs and I learned modern dog training is rooted in behavioral psychology, and I figured that would be a good major. While I was working on my degree, I earned my certifications from the Council for Professional Dog Trainers for knowledge and skills assessments.”

“Ah, that’s the CPDT acronym.”

“Yeah,” Kara laughs, “CPDT-KSA is kind of a mouthful. I’m starting to work toward their behavior consultant certification as well, but I’ve got at least another year for that one.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Impressive.”

“So, now, tell me about you,” Kara smiles, taking a sip of her latte. “You’re the CEO of L-Corp.”

Lena dips her head, thankful the blonde hadn’t called it Luthor Corp. “I am. I took over a few months ago after my brother… was arrested. I moved from Metropolis and wanted to shift the headquarters here to National City. Sort of a fresh start.”

“I can understand that. How are you liking National City?”

 _Right this minute, it’s the best place in the world._ “Minus a few run-ins where Supergirl has had to save the day, it’s been fine.”

Kara chokes on her latte and Lena gives her a concerned look. “Wrong pipe,” she coughs, “I’m okay.” She clears her throat. “Yeah, I, um, I think I saw some of that on the news. The press conference was attacked, when you were renaming the company.”

“Mmhmm,” Lena confirms. “Even in prison, Lex won’t give up. I want to remake the company, turn it into a force for good, challenge the assumptions people make when they hear the Luthor name.” She pauses and glances under the table when she feels a growing weight against her foot. Scout is resting his chin on her foot and has his eyes closed. Lena chuckles softly and Kara ducks her head to see what he’s up to, smiling broadly when she realizes how he’s settled.

“Awww,” Kara coos, clasping a hand over her heart and Lena can’t stop her own grin. 

“I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of adopting the little guy.”

“Really?!” Kara’s eyes brighten and her smile is genuine, as always, but Lena finds herself thinking ridiculous thoughts like _I would do anything for that smile_ , and _god, I am so gay_.

“Really. I want an honest opinion, though,” she urges. “I’m in the office a lot but I can bring him with me, so he wouldn’t be alone all day in my apartment. I travel for work but it’s only a few times a year. Do you think he’d be happy in an apartment? Or my office?”

Kara gives the questions some thought. “He’s probably going to be a big dog, at least eighty pounds if I had to guess, given the Rottie features. That’s not to say he can’t be happy in an apartment or small house, he’ll just need lots of exercise outdoors and mental stimulation, and of course, his full-grown weight would need to be acceptable for the landlord.” 

She taps her fingers on the side of her cup as she considers additional angles. “He does well in the car, so I think traveling to and from your office would be fine, and if you can get a routine going and set up a similar area for him as you have at home, I think he could settle in okay. As long as he could still be walked regularly, especially when he’s being housetrained.”

“My assistant has already promised to walk him if I’m caught in a meeting when he needs to go out.”

“That’s great! Having people that can help you and are on the same page will really help. Consistency is so important.”

“Will you help?”

“Of course! I’m always available for any of our animals, our support doesn’t stop when they leave the shelter. So if you have any questions on training or if he starts to pick up a bad habit, just give me a call and we’ll get it sorted.” She scrunches her nose, certain her customer service voice had come out in the routine statement. “I mean, yes, I’ll help.”

“I’ve never had a pet before.”

“Really?” This time the word is less excited and more sad.

“Honest. I might need a little more help than your average owner.”

“Just give me a call,” she repeats. 

“Would you be willing to help me shop for him? I have no idea what he’ll need.”

“Oh, of course, yeah. I’d love to! Let me know what day works for you and we can go to the pet store one night after dinner.” At Lena’s raised eyebrow, Kara stumbles, “I mean, after I feed everyone their dinner. Not us, I mean, not that we can’t have dinner, but I just, the animals get dinner after the shelter closes for the public, so I couldn’t say, you know, after we close, because I still have to feed…”

Lena laughs and puts her hand on Kara’s arm. “I work late anyhow,” she says, “so why don’t you text me when you’re free and we’ll see what lines up.”

“Okay.”

Lena’s hand is still against Kara’s sleeve and she pauses for a moment, making a face that Kara realizes is very near disgust and she frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s drooling into my shoe.”

Kara tries to smother her laughter but Scout shifts awake at the sound and licks his chops, yawning, blinking a few times, then puts his head down, this time on the ground next to Lena’s feet.

“My toe is _swimming_ ,” she hisses and Kara bites her lip as she snickers. Lena sighs and removes her shoe, grabbing a napkin to try to dry her nylons, grimacing at the sight of a pool of slobber pouring out of her shoe as she tips it over. “I take it back,” she tells the puppy, who’s already asleep again, “you’re gross.”

Kara laughs again and Lena thinks it feels like warmth straight to her heart and then realizes that’s crazy, because how can laughter _feel_ like anything? It might _sound_ beautiful and light but it can’t _feel_ like warmth or sunshine, but that’s all Lena is coming up with and _goddamn it_ , she’s got a crush.

“Do you need more napkins?”

Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Maybe you want to use the towel?”

“Stop.”

Kara chuckles and finishes her drink. Scout begins to rustle under the table and she sees him trying to shove his way under Lena’s chair and through to the other side. 

“I’m going to walk him over to the patch of grass over there,” she says, gathering the leash. “We’ll be right back.” She calls his name and he glances at her, so she smiles and holds her hand out, which he crawls over and licks happily, enjoying the scratch behind his ears. “Let’s go,” she says, encouraging him to follow her, and he gets a little distracted by a waiter passing near, but then he catches up to Kara who feeds him a treat. 

Lena continues trying to dry her nylons as she watches them move down the sidewalk. Scout is very interested in all the smells in the grass and along the decorative iron fence, and Kara seems content to let him sniff and dig his nose into the earth, until finally he sniffs the same area a few times and lifts his leg, relieving himself. Lena can’t hear Kara but is sure she’s praising him and as soon as he’s done, she crouches beside him and gives him enthusiastic pettings, to which he wriggles in delight and Lena thinks she’d do the same. 

_Seriously,_ she groans, _enough already. Yes, she’s beautiful, but you don’t know if she’s interested in you, you haven’t gone on a date, and no, this one doesn’t count. Settle down._

Scout continues his bathroom break and Kara pulls a small plastic bag out of a container snapped to his leash, picking up the waste and tying the bag closed, tossing it in a garbage can on the corner of the block, away from the coffee shop or any restaurant. 

They take their time walking back, Kara giving Scout the chance to investigate all the smells and unusual objects in their path, including a lamppost and a soda can someone discarded on the ground. The wind picks up and the can rattles as it rolls a little. Scout’s ears come up and he barks at it, jumping back, but then leaning as close as he dares, trying to determine what it’s all about. 

“It’s okay,” Kara soothes, “it’s an empty can. I know it makes a scary noise sometimes. Go on and smell it, good boy.” She gives him several treats when he looks at her and he gains a bit of bravery, nearing the aluminum can and sniffing it directly. “Good job,” Kara praises, “let’s go.” Scout sniffs the can once more, shakes his entire body, then trots up to Kara’s side. “Nicely done, Scout,” she smiles, and he gets another piece of kibble as she picks up the can and tosses it in the recycling bin near the cafe. 

“Scared of a can?” Lena asks, a little amused, but Kara nods.

“There are a lot of new things that are going to be scary at first,” she explains, “that’s one of the reasons I’ve got him on a harness. If he gets scared he could possibly back out of his collar, but with the harness I can keep a hold of him until I can manage the situation or get him out of there.” 

Lena imagines Scout slipping his collar and taking off in a flat run down the block and swallows at the ball of fear that forms in her stomach. She’s definitely sticking with the harness. 

Kara continues, “When he saw the can and was tentative, but decided to investigate rather than simply flee, that’s a really good choice, and one I want to encourage. It’s okay to be scared, it’s how he manages that matters.” 

Kara scratches the blaze on his chest as he sits by her feet. “We want him to be confident in this world that we’re asking him to navigate with us, and it’s only fair that we make sure he has the tools to do that.”

“That’s very… kind.”

Blue eyes spark lightning. “Do we owe them any less?” 

Lena shakes her head. “No. You’re right.”

Kara tucks a bit of hair behind her ear and reminds herself that there’s nothing wrong with being passionate but sometimes she needs to rein it in. _Especially on dates… or potential dates._ She gives Lena an apologetic glance, but the woman’s green eyes are soft and her smile is warm. 

Kara flashes a smile at Scout when he licks her knee. “I need to get back to the shelter, is that okay? This has been a good outing for him, but he’s starting to get a little tired and I don’t want to push him when this place gets busier for lunch.”

Lena glances at her phone, surprised to find it’s already past ten. “Of course.” She sends David a quick message and she can see the town car back out of a parking spot and begin to maneuver to the curb. 

“Thank you for the coffee and cruller,” Kara says, gathering all of Scout’s things into her pack as Lena slips her shoes back on, trying not to wince at the damp _squish_. 

“You’re very welcome. I know you’re busy at the shelter, but maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Kara’s eyes shine. “Nowhere near as busy as the CEO of L-Corp,” she counters, as they move toward the car, “but yeah, um, I’d like it if we could get together again.”

Lena waits and lets Kara shuffle across the seat before climbing in after them, chuckling when she notices that Scout has already flopped down. “He’s so tired.”

“He had a lot of activity this morning. Mental stimulation is often more tiring than physical exertion, for dogs as well as humans.” She settles a hand on his side, feeling him breathe. “I was asking him for a lot of concentration while we walked today, and then under the table, he could chew on his toys or lay on his towel, but he had to restrain himself from following the waitstaff as they walked past. That’s a lot of impulse control, especially for a puppy.”

“I didn’t realize our going out for coffee would be so involved for him.”

Kara smiles. “It’s only involved because I’m asking him to go against his instincts and interact with society the way we’ve determined a dog should. So it’s my job to offer him something rewarding enough to make it worth his while to stay by our table instead of wandering after anything that moves. Chasing things is fun and the coffee shop is full of hundreds of interesting smells, but the bits of liver treat convinced him that it was better to stay on his towel.” 

She shifts in her seat slightly to face Lena more directly. “I’ll tell you what I tell all of my pet parents: it is impossible for a puppy to make a mistake. All Scout knows right now is how to be a dog and do dog things, like dig and jump and chew and bark and chase and he is _excellent_ at being a dog. 

“Our job is to show him when and how we would like him to do these dog things, and then teach him other things we’d like him to also do - like being quiet or laying beside us or riding in a car or accepting being poked and prodded at the vet. If we haven’t first told him that we would like him to sit instead of jump, how is it fair to punish him for jumping up as a greeting? He’s excited and that makes sense to him. First we teach him, patiently and kindly, how to sit and what cue we will use; _then_ we can ask him to provide the behavior, but not before.”

Lena nods slowly. “You can’t ask someone to demonstrate a skill they haven’t been taught.”

“Exactly.” Kara rubs her hand over Scout’s back as he stretches and then huffs a sigh. “He’s going to pass out in the kennel the rest of the day, I bet.”

The car comes to a stop and David opens the door for them. 

“Scout,” Kara says gently, scratching the fur at his shoulder for a moment, and he flicks his ear at her and then blinks. “Hi there, handsome. How about we get you some water, hm?” His disinterest in getting up is obvious. “Can you call him?” 

“Scout,” Lena calls softly, “come here, boy.”

The pup brings his head up and spies Lena outside the car, patting the edge of the seat with her hand, and he crawls over and shoves his nose under her palm. She chuckles and strokes the fur between his eyes and he blows hot puppy breath at her as he sighs happily. “Ready to go, buddy?” She picks up the leash that Kara is offering, and then says, “Let’s go!” stepping back so he can get out of the car.

Scout flails after Lena, throwing himself out of the car, landing awkwardly on the sidewalk, and she flinches and puts a hand out. “Careful,” she warns, but he stands up and shakes himself off, leaning into her legs for more attention. She shakes her head but scratches between his shoulder blades, around the fabric of the harness.

Kara says goodbye to David, after he promises to email the shelter updated photos of the dogs he’d adopted, and walks beside Lena, letting her lead Scout. He falters at the automatic door but his hesitation is much more brief and when Kara sees no one else is in the lobby, she scatters a handful of kibble and tells him to “Find it!” which he does with pleasure. 

“Welcome back,” Winn calls from his place behind the desk, but he doesn’t look up from the computer screen. 

“We’re going to take Scout back to his kennel,” she calls and he just waves. 

Lena knows the way by now so she goes first, glancing down to keep an eye on Scout but he walks beside her pretty well and soon they’re standing in front of his kennel. Kara opens the gate and walks inside with Lena so she can help get Scout free from his harness and unclip the leash. She gives Lena a handful of kibble and smiles when the woman tosses it across the floor, cuing, “Find it!” to keep him occupied as they slip out of the kennel. 

Kara presses a button near the gate and the divider in the back raises, providing access to the enclosed yard, and when Scout is sure he’s found all the kibble on the floor, he scampers into the sun. 

Kara deposits the harness and leash in a small basket attached to the gate and as they walk out of the wing, Lena notices that all the dividers are open and the excited barks filter through. Kara grabs a clipboard near the door, scribbling a few notes. She checks the time on her phone and then scrawls a signature before replacing the clipboard on the hook. 

“We log whenever the dogs are taken out,” she explains, holding the door open for Lena, “so we make sure everyone gets attention and exercise and no one gets over threshold.”

“It sounds like you have a good system set up.”

“Thanks,” Kara smiles. “Um, we still have about another week where Scout will be on hold, but you’ll be able to adopt him after that, if you want.”

Lena nods. “I’ll text you so we can coordinate.”

“Great! Talk to you later. Thanks again for the coffee.”

“Thanks for the doughnuts!” 

“You’re welcome,” Lena chuckles, giving Winn a quick wave as she exits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a puppy. (mild spoilers for 2x05 Crossfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so have two chapters today! :)

“How was your date?” Jess asks, following Lena into her office when she returns. 

“ _Not_ a date.”

“How was coffee with the cute blonde?”

“Her name is Kara.”

“How was your coffee date with Kara?”

“Oh my god, Jess.” Lena sighs and sinks into her chair, rolling her eyes at the woman who stands patiently nearby. She doesn’t have any appointments until the noon conference call and she knows her assistant will definitely stand there for the next forty-five minutes if she has to. “It was fine. We talked. I told her I’m thinking of adopting Scout.”

Jess squeals and Lena has no idea when she let this get so out of hand. “When do I get to meet him?”

“He has another week on stray hold and then, if no one comes to claim him, I can apply.”

Jess grins. “That’s fantastic, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena shakes her head. “I need to prepare for this call. Can you -”

“Last four years of work on the Tokyo deal, including recent notes from research, logistics, and finance,” she says as she places a stack of papers at Lena’s elbow. “I highlighted the most obvious potential issues and consolidated the common threads from the teams.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

Jess dips her head and glides out of the office, leaving Lena to her work. 

*****

Lena’s schedule doesn’t give her another chance to see Kara until three days later, but they’ve been maintaining a steady stream of texting, which she admits has been fun. 

Kara is a serial texter. Lena’s phone is likely to buzz right off her desk if she doesn’t catch it before the third text. 

_Kara: Scout has been sacked out all day._  
_Kara: Called it._  
_Kara: He’s so cute._  
_Kara: *sends two pictures of Scout sleeping on his bed, with the towel balled up beside him*_  
_Kara: Isn’t he adorable?_

_Lena: He certainly is. Thank you for the pictures._

_Kara: Sure!_  
_Kara: I can send you one every day._  
_Kara: Well, I guess I already sent you two._  
_Kara: So maybe I’ll skip tomorrow._

_Lena: Or you can just send me two each day._

_Kara: Yeah!_  
_Kara: That’s great. I’ll do that._  
_Kara: Sorry I’ll let you get to work now._  


_Lena: You’re fine, but I do have a meeting here shortly so I won’t be able to reply for a while._

_Kara: Okay! I’ll stop texting you for a bit._  
_Kara: Don’t want to blow up your phone during a meeting!_  
_Kara: Sorry. Seriously stopping now. Promise._

Twenty minutes later, she’d sent another string of photos, this time of the cats, which Lena was a little surprised to find. Was Kara trying to convince her to also adopt a kitten?

_Kara: They were just so cute, I had to share._

_Lena: Of course._

When Lena finally has a free night, she messages Kara to ask if it would be a good day for them to go shopping, and the string of emojis she receives in response indicate the blonde is looking forward to it. At least, that’s what Lena guesses it means. 

She drives the car herself for the evening, taking the slightly smaller sedan, and arrives at the shelter a little past six o’clock. The parking lot is deserted, unsurprising given the shelter is closed to the public after five, but she doesn’t see another vehicle in the lot at all. Maybe there’s an employee lot somewhere. Maybe Kara takes public transportation. 

The front doors are locked and do not open when she walks up, but Kara sees her and waves through the glass, holding her hand up indicating she’ll just be a minute. Lena nods and watches as Kara turns off the lights, leaving only the emergency light near the front door, then she opens the door behind the front desk and a few minutes later, she comes around the side of the building. 

“Had to set the alarm,” she explains, slipping a set of keys in the pocket of her jeans. She’s wearing a long-sleeve button-up in the same salmon color of Winn’s polo. “Ready?”

“I hope so,” she chuckles, walking back to the car. 

Kara giggles when Lena pulls the passenger door open for her. “No David?” 

“I thought we might need the space since I have no idea what I’m going to buy tonight.” She closes the door gently and walks around to the driver’s side, sliding behind the wheel and pressing the button to the start the engine. “Which store do you recommend?”

“Healthy Pet, Happy Pet is good,” Kara says, buckling her seatbelt. “It’s locally-owned and the prices are comparable to the chain stores. I can make some recommendations, of course, but you know the layout of your office and apartment so you’ll have to let me know what will fit.”

Lena considers for a moment inviting Kara to both places, just to get a feel for the layout, of course. For Scout. But she shakes her head as they pull out of the parking lot. “That’s fine. Anything interesting happen today?” Kara usually texted her cute pictures of the animals in the shelter but today she’d been relatively quiet. 

“Nope. Just the usual. Two owner surrenders but also two adoptions, so I guess that’s good.”

“Anyone I know?”

Kara chuckles. “Do you remember Mika, the shepherd mix? She got her forever home today. Then an elderly man came in and adopted Sapphire, one of our cats.”

“That’s great.” Silence falls and in an attempt to make small talk, Lena says, “Did you hear about the children’s hospital?”

Kara clears her throat. “Oh, the, um, yeah, I heard something about that.”

“Some gang with alien weaponry, according to the news.” Lena sighs and merges with traffic. “They robbed a bank and when Supergirl arrived, they attacked her, and she ended up bursting through a few rooms in the children’s hospital on the eighth floor.”

 _Three rooms on the eighth floor, five rooms and the nurse’s desk on the ninth floor, actually._ Kara just nods. 

“I’m arranging a gala to fundraise for the repairs.”

“Oh, that’s really nice.”

“Would you be interested in attending?”

“I… what?”

“If you want, of course, if you have time. But I’m planning it for Saturday evening. I can text you all the details.” Lena pulls into a parking spot and bites her lip. “You know, most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole. You’re literally my only friend in National City, and it would… mean a lot to me, if you would come.” _Pathetic._

“Of course.” Kara smiles softly. “I’d be honored.”

“Thank you. Now, ready to do some shopping?”

“Always.”

*****

Lena quickly learns that not only does Kara know every employee and half of the customers in the store but she also knows exactly where every item is located.

“Did you work here previously?” Lena asks, putting a second dog bed in the cart, to go with the two wire kennels in the basket underneath.

“No, why?”

“You have an amazing knowledge of the store.”

“I come here a lot,” she admits. “They offer a discount on some products because we’re a shelter so I try to buy what we can from Lucy. And she knows I’m trying for the behavior consultant certification, so she recommends clients to me, sometimes.”

They turn down the aisle for dog food and Lena just stares at the plethora of choices. Cans and large bags cram every shelf, with a refrigerated case at one end, stuffed full of plastic containers and rolled tubes that remind Lena of packaged sausage. “Save me.”

Kara laughs. “Yeah, there are a lot of options. We’ll keep him on puppy food for the first year but then you can transition him over to an adult food, and he can stay on that until he’s eight, then he can start on a senior formula. Or there’s always raw fed, which is best, but it’s also expensive and can be a little time intensive.”

“Not helping.”

“Right, sorry. Do you cook at home?”

Lena shakes her head. 

“Okay, so we’ll stay away from raw for now, at least until you get into the routine with Scout and you can determine if it’s something you want to try or think you’ll have time for. We’ll go for a high-quality grain-free canned food, and you can supplement with real fruits and vegetables as a treat every now and then.” 

Kara picks up a can and turns it around, tapping the label. “This is a good brand, see how the first ingredient is an actual protein source? That’s what you’re looking for. And you won’t find any ‘byproduct’ until at least the ninth ingredient or so, though ideally it wouldn’t on there at all.”

“Is this what you feed them at the shelter?”

Kara sighs. “I wish. No, we go with a grain-free dry food, we just can’t sustain wet food for everyone on our budget. It’s still good quality, though,” she hurries to assure her, “and they get nutritious treats and cool apple slices in the summer.”

“I don’t doubt they’re all well taken care of.” Lena makes a note of the brand that Kara puts in the cart and adds several more cans, making sure they’re all the puppy formula. “How much would he get?”

“There’s a serving on the label depending on his size,” Kara explains, “so you’ll adjust as he grows. But for now, he’ll get two cans a day. You can give him one can in the morning and another at night. Mealing allows you to make sure he’s eating, since a loss of appetite is the first sign something’s wrong, and also for portion control, which is important so you can adjust his caloric intake to account for the treats or extra goodies.”

Lena snorts. “I don’t even monitor my own ‘caloric intake’.”

“Me neither,” Kara admits, “but it’s important that we keep Scout at a healthy weight.”

“Alright. Now we need a bowl.”

“We’ll get a bowl if you like, but I’d also recommend a few puzzle feeders.”

It takes over an hour for them to get through the store, with Kara providing suggestions and asking relevant questions to be sure Lena was making the right selection. Kara pushes the cart to the checkout and immediately begins chatting with the blonde girl behind the counter. 

Lena hears Kara explain about her adoption of the puppy, apparently the girl has been informed about Scout in a previous conversation, and Lena smiles politely when the girl glances at her, but she’s content to simply observe Kara. She’s animated when she speaks, using her hands in often grand gestures, her shoulders shifting and her eyes widening to emphasize a point or express excitement, brushing her hair to the side when it falls in her face. Lena chuckles to herself when she realizes that Kara continues trying to gesture with her hands while she loads bags of pet supplies back into the cart.

Lena accepts the total without hesitation and swipes her card, wondering when the independent store will upgrade to accommodate a chip reader.

“Thank you, ma’am, have a great night!” 

“You, too.”

“Bye, Kara!”

“Good night, Eve!” Kara pushes the cart out of the store and pauses, checking for traffic. Satisfied, she steps on the bar under the basket, standing a few inches taller, and pushes off with one foot, grinning as the cart’s momentum sends it across the parking lot. She’s careful not to rest too much weight on the bar and send the cart tipping over backward. 

Lena shakes her head and follows at a moderate pace. She uses the key fob to open the trunk and Kara hears the latch release, lifting the trunk and beginning to load the bags. When she gets to the large boxes under the cart, the wire kennels, one for the office and one for the apartment, Lena bends to help.

“Oh, thanks,” Kara says, waiting for Lena to grip one end and then slide it into the trunk. “I knew we’d fit it all.”

“You must be very good at Tetris,” Lena smirks.

Kara bursts out laughing. “I am, actually. I’ll go run this back.” She returns the cart inside the store, waving at Eve again. 

Lena has already started the car and makes sure the doors are unlocked so Kara can climb in, which she does a few moments later. “Back to the shelter to get your car?”

Kara frowns. “I’m not going to make you carry all this yourself.”

“I can get my doorman to help.”

“No way. I mean, if you don’t mind, I’ll just help you get everything set up in your apartment. Oh, and I guess your office is closed, but I can stop by tomorrow, maybe?”

“Kara, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. I mean, if it’s okay. It’s exciting, getting things set up for your first pet.” She smiles and it must be contagious, because Lena finds the corners of her mouth turning up. “Plus, if you have any questions, I’ll be right there. If you want to ask me. You know. About Scout.”

Lena bites her lip. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else spend far too long at pet stores just looking for new toys or yummy snacks for your babies?
> 
> Also, I love Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a puppy, part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a Gay Mess. We love her for it.
> 
> Here's a [link](http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/161206751506/winter-2016good-times-before-the-fuckening) to Sango-blep's work! I'll also add it to the first chapter, which I meant to do at the start!

For the wonderful SuperfriendlyFox - example photos of Scout! 

* * *

When they arrive at Lena’s apartment building, Lena presses a button to open the trunk and then gets out of the car, intending to help Kara carry the purchases, but the blonde is already stacking bags on top of one of the kennels. Kara lifts the box, somehow with ease, tendons flexing in her hands and if Lena looks, and so what if she does, she can see a stretch in the girl’s sleeves indicating defined biceps. 

Lena knows that if Kara were wearing short sleeves, she’d have melted into a gay puddle.

She exhales heavily and blinks a few times before reaching a hand to the trunk. “Are you sure you’ve got all that?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Kara blows a strand of hair from her face, blushing when Lena reaches out and fixes it for her. “Thanks. Um, it’s not that heavy, just kind of awkward. But I’ve got it.”

Lena closes the trunk. She puts her purse over shoulder and glances at Kara when she falls into step beside her. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take a few of those bags? I should carry something.”

“Psh, I’m good.”

The doorman has other ideas and he immediately shouts for a runner to bring a luggage cart and refuses to take no for an answer, no matter how much Kara sputters and insists she’s fine and _really_ she can handle it, and then they’re settling bags and the dog bed and the large box on the cart and Kara just sighs.

“I had it,” she mumbles under breath, and Lena’s not sure if she’s more upset at men thinking she couldn’t carry the weight or if maybe she knew was impressing Lena and they interrupted her.

She’s quiet the entire elevator ride, arms crossing and uncrossing as though she can’t decide how to stand. Lena shifts a little closer when they come to a stop at her floor, squeezing her arm gently, then the doors come open and she walks down the hall, leading the way to her apartment, holding the door for Kara.

“We can unload it,” she tells the young man, “I’ll return the cart by the elevators.”

He nods and leaves them quickly.

Kara loads all the bags on one arm and tucks the dog bed under an elbow and then grasps the box with the other hand, striding into the apartment completely unhindered by the weight of anything she’s carrying. 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “I know you said you lift heavy things around the shelter but you must have some other workout routine.”

Kara stumbles and almost drops everything. “Oh.” She carefully sets down the box and the bags, laying the small fluffy bed on the floor of, she glances around, the dining room. “No, I just… I mean… you know, if you can’t carry it all in one trip, it’s like a sign of defeat, right?” She shrugs with one shoulder and grins.

Kara returns the cart down the hall and then helps Lena put the wire kennel together, which only takes a minute because it’s meant to set up and break down with just a few steps, and they add the dog bed and one of the toys Lena chose - a green dinosaur that squeaks. The kennel is set up in the living room, but against the far wall so Scout would also be able to view Lena if she was in the kitchen. 

“It looks nice,” she says, and Lena finds she has to agree. “You might end up changing the location, depending on how he does at night, and you should think about if you want him to sleep in bed with you or get on the sofa with you.”

“No dogs on the furniture.”

Kara nods, hiding a smirk. “That’s fine, as long as you have a plan so you can give him consistent boundaries. You might also want to get another bed or blanket for him so he has a place to lay outside of the kennel.”

When Kara moves to start putting away the cans of dog food, Lena gesturing to a cabinet that will fit the purpose, Lena remarks, “I should probably get you back to the shelter soon, so you can get your car.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine.”

“Well, what about dinner, then?”

“What?”

“It’s almost eight and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had dinner yet. We can order something, if you’d like?”

“I, um, sure. I could eat.”

“What would you recommend?”

Kara pushes her glasses up her nose and considers the question for much longer and much more seriously than Lena expected. “I’d say we could order potstickers from my favorite Chinese place, but Uncle Chen’s stopped delivering a half hour ago. So… Marco’s, probably. They have a great supreme pizza. If that’s okay.”

“Marco’s it is. One large supreme, coming up.”

Kara nods, turning to ball the plastic bags together, taking a moment to remind herself that she can only eat a few pieces, no matter how hungry she is already. Asking Lena to order two large pizzas just so Kara can have a full one to herself would be too much. She barely knows the woman and she’s trying to keep a lid on her alien appetite. 

After Lena orders the food, Kara puts her hands on her hips with a smile. “Shall we puppy proof this place while we wait for delivery?” 

“Puppy proof?”

“Anything knee level or below that you don't want to risk being chewed gets put up or away. Management is a big part of setting Scout up for success. We don't want to leave temptation all over the place, especially when he's still learning the rules.” Kara grins. “It’ll be fun.”

Lena is less convinced about it being fun, but she admits that by the time the knock sounds at the door, she’s spent an enjoyable thirty minutes ensuring her expensive shoes and throw pillows are out of reach of a puppy. The level of enjoyment, she knows, is entirely due to the company, and Kara’s endearing habit of rambling as she breathes. Lena hears story after story about the most unusual animals that have come through the shelter doors, including six rats, three rabbits, two ferrets, two birds, a turtle, and a snake, and Kara wraps up each tale with a summary of how they were adopted. 

Lena opens the door and greets the deliveryman, as well as the employee from the complex that walked him up, pays for the pizza, and tips them both. They echo their good nights and head back down the hall. 

She turns to tell Kara the pizza’s arrived and jumps a little when the blonde is standing less than a foot away. She’s standing on her tiptoes excitedly, staring at the box as though she hasn’t eaten in days. 

“Plates are in the top cupboard,” she says, and Kara hurries into the kitchen, finding the correct cupboard on the first try, pulling down two plates. 

Lena sets the box on the island in the kitchen and helps herself to a piece, watching as Kara hesitates and then puts two pieces on her plate. 

“Something to drink?”

“Water is fine, thank you.” Kara adjusts her glasses briefly. “Where do you usually eat dinner?”

Lena chuckles and tilts her chin. “The living room works.” She’s not going to explain that she usually ends up eating most of her meals at her desk at work. Kara holds her hand out, offering to take Lena’s plate, and Lena lets her carry both their plates to the coffee table near the sofa, as Lena fills two tall glasses with water. 

Kara puts Lena’s plate down on the glass-top coffee table and keeps hers in her her lap as she sits, beginning to work her way through the first piece of pizza with as much restraint as she can manage. Which she guesses isn’t much, based on Lena’s sharply raised eyebrow as she comes around the back of the sofa. 

Lena places both water glasses on the coffee table and sits on the other end of the couch. Ordinarily she would have changed into comfortable clothes by now, but she has a guest, so she settles for having taken her heels off. 

“This is good,” she decides, after her first bite. 

Kara grins at the review, beginning on the second piece, and nods. “Marco’s is one of my favorites.” She takes a drink from her glass. “They also have the best garlic knots.”

Lena chuckles. “I’ll remember that.” By the time Lena reaches for her water glass, takes a few sips, and puts it back on the table, she realizes that Kara’s plate is empty. Blue eyes are darting toward the kitchen counter every few moments. “Help yourself,” she says, nodding in the direction of the pizza box. 

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you save me one more piece, that’s all I ask.”

Lena is a little surprised when Kara bites her lip and appears to give the request an immense amount of concentration. 

“Okay.” Kara is up and off the couch in an instant. She puts two more pieces on her plate and comes back to the living room. “Um, I…” The blonde runs a hand through her hair and then pushes her glasses up her nose. “I have a really fast metabolism, so, that’s why, um, I kind of eat a lot,” she explains, tapping the fingers of one hand against her knee. 

Lena tilts her head. “How often do you normally need to eat? Every few hours?”

“Um, yeah.”

“And you haven’t eaten since…?”

“I had a late lunch at three-thirty.”

The woman puts her plate with a half-eaten piece of pizza on the table and heads to the kitchen, returning momentarily with the entire pizza box. She sets it on Kara’s side of the coffee table and then settles back onto the couch, grabbing her plate. 

“It’s yours.”

“Oh, no, I mean, it’s okay, I don’t…”

“Kara. If you’re hungry, eat.” After a pause, Lena gently adds, “Please.”

Kara opens the box and shyly pulls another piece onto her plate, replacing the one she’d wolfed down when Lena got up from the couch. “Thanks.”

Lena nods, satisfied that Kara will eat her fill, and shifts so her back is better supported by the cushions. “When will the stray hold be up?”

“Wednesday morning, he’ll be all yours,” Kara smiles. “If you don’t want to bring him to work right away, you can pick him up in the afternoon, so you can take him home first, but it’s up to you. Whenever you come get him, you’ll have to fill out some additional paperwork, of course.”

“That’s fine. Can you think of anything else I need for him?”

Kara scrunches up her nose a little as she considers the question. “Being on the seventeenth floor up here, um, it might make it a little hard to get him down the elevator and outside when he’s working on house training. You can try puppy pads, if you want, but that can be pretty tough, so if you’d rather, they make a little stretch of artificial grass that you can put somewhere to encourage them to go. It helps differentiate from being inside and the good ones have some scents to entice them to use it, and it has a tray so it’s pretty easy to clean.” She glances around the apartment, trying to determine the best location.

“I have a balcony, would that work?”

“Yeah,” Kara brightens, “that’ll be perfect. You can use the artificial grass to train him until he’s old enough to be able to wait for a trip downstairs.”

“How long will that be?”

“Physiologically, you can estimate about an hour per month of age, but a lot of puppies can hold it pretty well while they sleep by the time they’re four months, give or take. We’ll get you started on the proper protocol though, so you’ll both be set up for success and we can minimize any accidents.”

Lena is beginning to think she should be taking notes. Then she remembers she can always just text Kara if she forgets something or even invite her over for additional assistance. She forgoes fetching her tablet.

Finishing her piece of pizza, Lena watches Kara reach for the last piece in the box and offer it to her. She shakes her head. “No, you have it.”

“But you wanted me to save it for you.”

Lena smiles. “You did, thank you, but I’m turning it down. You have it,” she repeats. 

When the box and Kara’s plate are empty, Kara holds her hand out to take Lena’s plate and carries the plates and the box into the kitchen. She spies a dishwasher under the cabinet next to the sink and asks Lena if she can put the plates in.

“Just leave them in the sink, Kara, I’ll get them later.”

“I got it.” Kara rinses the plates and places them in the bottom rack of the dishwasher, which is mostly empty, besides a few pieces of silverware and a small bowl. She washes her hands and then dries them on a dish towel hanging over the handle of the oven door. 

Kara turns to tell Lena she’s had a great evening, but her mouth snaps shut when she realizes the woman is standing less than two feet away. _Rao, I didn’t even hear her get up._ Though, now that she’s concentrating, Kara can hear the woman’s heartbeat and it seems a little fast.

“Thank you for the pizza recommendation.”

“Thanks for dinner,” Kara replies with a smile. “Maybe, um, maybe next time we can add some garlic knots.”

Lena laughs softly. “Sure. Ready for me to drive you back to the shelter?”

“Oh, I actually got a ride with my sister this morning.”

“Drive you home, then?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “That’s, it’s really not necessary, um, I can just take a cab.”

“Nonsense. I’m not sending you home in a cab. If…” Lena takes a small step back, considering the young woman’s hesitation. “I can have David drive you, if you’d prefer.”

A slight frown and then blue eyes widen and Kara is reaching out, hand touching Lena’s without thought, wrapping around the woman’s ring and pinky finger and she blurts, “No! I mean, it isn’t that. I just… I don’t want you to go out of your way. You’re already comfortable,” she gestures to Lena’s bare feet, “and it’s late.” She fidgets with her glasses again. “It isn’t… I mean, I like spending time with you.”

Lena’s smile is slow and warm. “I like spending time with you too, Kara.” She shifts her hand so all five fingers are intertwined with Kara’s and moves a half-step closer, vibrant green eyes meeting sparkling blue. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?”

“Um.” Kara swallows, seeming to go through the possibilities layered in that question and any answer she might give. “I, um, I can text my sister to come get me. It’ll take her at least fifteen minutes.” She smiles a little uncertainly at the woman who stands a few inches shorter and squeezes her hand carefully. “Is that… okay?”

“Absolutely.” Lena flexes her hand as if to release her hold but Kara gently keeps her grip, reaching into her pocket with her free hand, swiping open her phone and typing out a quick text to her sister, keeping the screen tilted up, though Lena turns her head to allow her some privacy.

_Kara: I need you text me in like 15… no, 20 minutes. Tell you later._

_Alex: Okay…?_

Kara slips her phone back in the front pocket of her jeans. “All set.” Silence falls and before Kara can lose her nerve, she lowers her head and places a kiss against Lena’s cheek. The kiss is gentle and sweet, and brief enough that if Lena is uncomfortable, if Kara has managed to completely misread the situation (Alex has told her on more than one occasion that she can be an oblivious alien), hopefully the humiliation will be limited and Kara won’t have crossed too many boundaries. 

She pulls back and Lena is just _smiling_. Kara isn’t sure what it means and she bites the inside of her cheek. 

“May I kiss you?”

Kara nods and before she can blink, Lena has one hand at the back of her neck and is rising on her tiptoes to meet Kara’s mouth in a firm kiss. Kara blushes at the quiet moan she can’t quite stop and returns the kiss, her free hand finding Lena’s waist to pull her closer, and she relishes the woman’s reaction, which is to press herself against as much of Kara’s front as she can. 

Lena releases her hand so she can bury both in Kara’s hair and Kara considers that a fabulous idea. It takes a moment before Kara realizes her back is against the counter and she worries that she might crack the granite with her hip, so she pivots, keeping her arm around Lena’s waist, careful not to push her against the edge of the counter.

Lena tugs her even closer, a nearly futile attempt due to the second law of physics, but Kara tries anyway, feeling the somewhat electric rush as Lena deepens their kiss. She also senses the thrum of the woman in her arms and while she’s not sure if it’s more from her super hearing (heartbeat, respiration, even the blood in her veins) or simply that Lena is pressed against her so tightly, Kara is certain Lena is enjoying the kisses just as much and it inspires her.

Gently, carefully, she puts her hands on Lena’s waist and lifts her up, setting her on the counter. Lena makes no indication of protest and in fact manages the change in position without breaking their kiss, to which Kara is suitably impressed. Her fingers trail down the ridges in the fabric of Lena’s skirt, the dark grey material having bunched together and shifted upward, exposing several inches of skin above the knee, which Kara’s hands also find. 

For her part, Lena’s thumb traces some indeterminate pattern across Kara’s neck, along her jaw, and when she registers the strong fingers making their way along the outside of her thighs and down to her calves, she tugs against Kara’s lower lip with her teeth. She pulls back, taking a deep breath, expecting Kara to do the same, but the blonde surges forward, understanding Lena’s need for air but insistently placing warm kisses against her neck. 

Lena’s breath turns shaky and she’s glad she’s not expected to stand at the moment. She moves to the soft cotton of Kara’s shirt and finds the collar, fingers fumbling at the button near her throat.

Kara lets out a startled squeak and one hand darts up to grasp Lena’s before the button can come undone. “Um.” She blinks, glasses sitting crooked across her nose, getting a good look at Lena for the first time since they started kissing, and the woman is flushed and a little disheveled and Kara swallows, hard. “I, um, sorry, I think I got a little carried away.” She releases Lena’s hand and turns a deeper shade of red when Lena reaches out and settles her glasses. 

Lena takes a slow breath and agrees with a slightly raised eyebrow. “I guess we both did.” She goes to tug her skirt down a bit and Kara steps back, giving her room to slide off the counter and fix her clothes. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, not, not uncomfortable, not at all.” Kara checks briefly that her shirt is still buttoned completely and then smiles shyly. “That was… wow.”

“Indeed.”

Kara leans in for another kiss and groans when her phone chimes. “That’s probably Alex.”

“Which means you have to go.”

Kara pouts. “I can make her wait a few more minutes.”

“Are you sure?”

She sighs and pulls her phone from her pocket, checking the notification. 

_Alex: I don’t know why I’m texting you, but it’s been 23 minutes. I want details when you get home._

Kara rolls her eyes.

Another text comes through. 

_Maggie: I just bet ten bucks that you were making out with Lena Luthor. Do I win?_

“Everything okay?”

Kara rolls her eyes again and puts her phone away. “Yeah, just my sister, being my sister. I do need to go. But, um, I’ll see you Saturday night?”

“At the gala, yes.” Lena smiles. “Oh, that reminds me. Do you know how I can get in touch with Officer Sawyer?”

“Maggie?” Kara frowns. “Sure, but, I mean, why?”

“Well, Supergirl does a lot of work with the police department and I imagine they have some way to contact her.”

“You… you want to get in touch with Supergirl?”

“Yes. Do you think Officer Sawyer can help?”

Kara bites her lip. “I’ll talk to her, but I’m sure she can pass a message to Supergirl if you need.”

“I’d really rather talk to her in person.”

“Okay, um, I’ll ask Maggie.”

“Thank you.” Lena walks Kara to the door and happily accepts the ‘just one more’ kiss that Kara offers, which turns into four, but then she steps back. “Good night, Kara.”

Kara smiles, a little dazed. “Good night.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with the Danvers sisters, and an invitation. (mild spoilers for 2x05 Crossfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter - almost halfway done at this point!
> 
> Edit: I was experimenting with AO3 and it failed so have this chapter a few hours early! :P

“So?” Alex demands, arms crossed, sitting in Kara’s living room as the woman floats in through the window. 

“Don’t you have your own apartment?”

“This used to _be_ my apartment, don’t change the subject.”

“You haven’t even started a subject yet.”

Alex throws a pillow at her, which Kara dodges easily and laughs. “So, what were you doing for twenty-three minutes while you waited for me to text you?”

“You owe Maggie ten bucks.”

“Damn it. Where were you?”

“Lena’s apartment.”

Alex’s eyebrows raise instantly. “What were you doing there?” Kara’s grin is broad and Alex rolls her eyes. “ _Besides_ the obvious, you goof.”

“I was helping her get her apartment ready for Scout.” Kara pulls two pints of ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons from the silverware drawer, tossing the pint of chocolate chip to her sister. Kara collapses next to her on the sofa and holds out a spoon. 

The redhead takes the spoon and pries the lid off container. “And preparing for a new puppy now includes making out?”

Kara shrugs and sticks a spoonful of butter pecan into her mouth. “She started it.”

“ _Damn it._ ”

“What?”

“Now I owe Maggie twenty bucks.”

Kara snorts. “Maybe I’d prefer if you guys didn’t keep betting on my love life, huh?”

“How else do you expect me to keep you supplied with doughnuts, if not with my winnings?”

She rolls her eyes. “I haven’t even had that many potential dates for you guys to bet on.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex sighs dramatically. “I’ve had to start a tab at Daylight Doughnuts.”

“Ugh.” Kara nudges her shoulder against Alex’s. “You’re the worst sister ever.”

“See, I know that’s a lie, because clearly I am the _best_ sister ever.”

“Shut up and give me the chocolate chip.”

Alex switches pints and picks out a chunk of pecan. “So… does she know?”

“No!” Kara frowns. “We barely kissed, Alex… I mean, okay, so we _definitely_ kissed - “

“Ew.”

“- but it’s not like I’m just going to tell her I’m Supergirl.”

“Everyone at the shelter knows.”

Kara scowls and begins ticking off numbers on her fingers. “One, you’re my sister, so, duh. Two, Winn is my best friend, and the only one I’ve actually told, remember? Three, James knows my cousin so that’s kind of not my fault, not even remotely. Four, Maggie figured it out a few weeks ago, after I got hurt in that fight ring and you kind of freaked out.”

Alex ducks her head, remembering. 

When J’onn called and said Supergirl had been hurt, she was fine, he added, but she’d been injured, Alex had demanded more information, which J’onn refused to provide because she wasn’t an _agent_. She shouted at him for fifteen minutes but he insisted it wasn’t bad enough to necessitate a visit to the DEO - the handful of times it had been warranted, Alex was beside herself - and Maggie was staring at her when she hung up the phone. She weakly tried to explain that Supergirl was hurt but Maggie knew the frantic concern could only be for her sister.

“You were worried about me, which, I totally get, because Draaga hits like a _snagriff_ , but Maggie’s not dumb. She’d make a great detective, you know.”

“I keep telling her the same thing.”

“But, yeah. That ‘everyone at the shelter’ example is kinda crappy.”

“I know… that’s not really what I meant.” Alex sticks her spoon into the pint and sighs, turning to meet her sister’s gaze. “She’s a Luthor.”

Kara has a spoonful of chocolate chip halfway to her mouth but pauses and she purses her lips. “So what?”

“ _So_ , she… her family… I mean, her _brother_ , Kara, the things he did before Superman locked him up… the things he did to Superman…”

“So what? She is _not_ her brother.”

“No, she isn’t. But she grew up with him. She probably knows at least some of what he does. And he knew about your cousin… do you think they know about you?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I don’t think they know who I am, really. I mean, after the interview with Cat Grant,” Alex rolls her eyes predictably and Kara ignores her, “everyone knows we’re cousins, but I don’t think Lex knows my identity. And Lena doesn’t. She _doesn’t_.” She shoves the melting bit of ice cream into her mouth. “I mean, I’ve only seen her a few times as Supergirl, mainly saving her, and… _shoot_.”

“What?”

“I almost forgot, Lena wants to talk to Supergirl.”

“ _What?_ ”

“She asked me to see if Maggie could put her in touch with Supergirl. I don’t know what about, but, uh, I guess I’d better go talk to her.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Well, I guess, it’s just… Kara is supposed to go over to L-Corp in the morning.”

“And why are you doing that?”

“Um, to help her prepare her office for Scout.”

Alex rubs away a headache. “You know, that’s really not a great euphemism for sucking face.”

“ _Alex!_ ”

*****

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” Jess says, standing the moment Lena rounds the corner from the elevator.

“Good morning,” she says slowly, raising an eyebrow at her assistant’s behavior. “Is everything alright?”

“Well, there’s… you have a visitor.” Jess points at the closed office doors. 

“You left them in my office unattended?”

“No. I found her in there. Sort of.”

“ _Found_ her?”

“It’s, um, it’s _Supergirl_ ,” Jess whispers, though they’re alone in the foyer.

“Oh.” Lena unconsciously smooths her skirt and decides to keep her suit jacket on. “First appointment is at eight-thirty today?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you, Jess.” With a deep breath, Lena opens the doors to her office, not certain what she’ll find behind them. She closes the doors as soon as she enters, spotting the superhero on the balcony, red cape swaying gently in the breeze as the blonde looks out over the city. She’s got one red boot crossed behind the other, forearms resting gently against the railing, looking remarkably _casual_ and it takes Lena a moment to remember how to walk. 

She clears her throat, figuring the woman will hear her. Sure enough, the cape swirls as Supergirl turns to face her, hands settling somewhat awkwardly at her hips. 

Lena opens the balcony door. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No, not long at all, Ms. Luthor.” She nods her head in thanks as she steps into the office, striding past Lena, taking a breath to calm her nerves. _You can kiss her when you come back as Kara Danvers. Maybe. But, for the love of Rao, do not make a move on her in the cape!_ “Kara Danvers said you needed to speak with me?”

“Yes, it’s… oh, I thought Officer Sawyer might have contacted you.”

Kara clenches her eyes shut. _Smooth._ “I was working with Officer Sawyer when Kara Danvers called, so I just spoke with her directly.”

“Oh. Well, I’m holding a gala tomorrow evening. A fundraiser, really, for the National City Children’s Hospital.”

“That’s very kind of you… but it’s also dangerous.” Supergirl turns to face Lena and shakes her head gently. “It’s going to be a target for this gang with the alien weaponry.” All the concern that she couldn’t appropriately display as a mild-mannered dog trainer is out in full force.

“I’m sure it will be.”

Supergirl crosses her arms over her chest. “And yet, you’re going through with it?”

“That’s why I want you there. Or, that’s why I wanted to offer an invitation. If you attend, I know my guests and I will be safe.” Lena smiles and clasps her hands together. “There’ll be no safer place in the city.”

Supergirl narrows her eyes briefly. “You like to take risks, don’t you, Ms. Luthor? First when Corben was after you, and now this. Why?”

“You can’t live your life in fear. You, more than anyone, should understand that. Time and again, you risk your life to see justice done. Is it so hard that I believe in the same thing?” Her mouth twists a little in pre-emptive disappointment. “Or are you someone who believes there’s no such thing as a good Luthor?”

Kara remembers her talk with her sister, remembers her lips against the delicate neck, despite all the attempts to block that from her mind for the moment, and she shakes her head. “I believe people should be judged on their merits.”

“Then judge me on mine. This party _must_ happen so the hospital can start to rebuild, and it will go on, with or without you. But I am asking for your help.”

Kara sighs. “Very well, I guess I have no choice.”

“Thank you. So, Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?”

 _Shit._ “Yes. Right. I’ll be there. That is, Kara and I will both be at your party.” She makes her way to the balcony before she can make any other colossal mistakes. “Have a good day, Ms. Luthor.”

“You too, Supergirl. Stay safe!” she calls, but she isn’t sure the hero heard her, as she’d already taken to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian - a "snagriff" is sort of like a dragon. Basically the Kryptonian version of "hits like an 18-wheeler".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a puppy, part three! (minor spoilers for 2x05 Crossfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of animal neglect (nothing graphic). One of those people you'd say "shouldn't have a dog". 
> 
> Hopefully this longer chapter helps make up for the last one being so short. :)

“How’d it go?” Winn asks when Kara returns to the shelter, dressed in her normal clothes. 

She sits and kicks her feet, spinning around in her chair. “She asked Supergirl to go to the gala.”

“The one you’re going to as Kara?”

“That’s the one.”

“So you said no, right?”

“How could I say no, Winn? She said she needed me, ugh, she needed Supergirl to keep it safe. To keep her and her guests safe. She’s raising money for the children’s hospital, Winn!” She begins to whine and huffs a sigh to stop herself. “How exactly could I say no to that?”

“It doesn’t help that you spent twenty-three minutes making out with her last night, huh?”

“Oh my _god_ , you talked to Alex already?”

“She called at six to check on Rudy, who’s fine, by the way, and we just got to talking, you know.”

“And you ended up talking about my dating life. As you do.”

“You and Lena are dating?”

Winn looks entirely too excited by that prospect and Kara pushes him away gently. “I don’t know. We just, we kissed, and I’m going to the gala tomorrow, but I don’t know what means. How am I supposed to be there as Kara and Supergirl?”

He grins at her, good-naturedly. “I’ll help. We’ll do Operation Doubtfire.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Robin Williams movie?”

“I _know_ the movie, Winn. How is that going to help me at the gala?”

“I’ll be the distraction so you can shift between the two,” he explains. “It’ll be great! You’ll see.”

Kara groans and leans her head back. “How long is a good time to wait before going back to Lena’s office as just me?”

“I’d say at least an hour.”

“Ugh.” 

Kara’s scowl drops instantly when she hears the automatic doors slide open and she stands, smiling brightly at the man walking into the lobby, though her heart breaks at the small black dog he’s dragging behind him. Perhaps a lab mix, but as always, it’s a guess. The dog is clearly terrified, feet planted but unable to get purchase on the tile floor, simply sliding wherever he’s being dragged, his tail tucked against his belly, ears pressed flat against the side of his head, the white around his eyes clearly visible as his gaze darts at every sound or hint of movement. 

“Good morning,” Kara says, quickly moving around the front desk to intercept the pair. She adjusts her glasses briefly, checking the dog for any broken bones or other obvious injuries, so she won’t accidentally inflict pain if she tries to pick him up. “How can we help you?”

The man stops walking and yanks the dog forward. “I need to drop him off.”

“Okay, sure, we can help you with that. May I ask why you’re turning him in?”

“He won’t stop following me around.”

Kara blinks. “Ah, so he’s… very attached to you?”

“Yeah. He just follows me around the house. He won’t leave me alone, no matter how much I yell at him to just back off or push him off the bed, you know? I don’t want a Velcro dog.” The man shrugs. “I just want some damn peace and he barks his head off whenever I so much as leave him in the bathroom.”

Kara is nodding. Her usual questions to try to probe the situation, to determine if perhaps there is a behavioral or training issue she can give advice on in order to keep the dog in their home, all her normal attempts at easing the situation stop entirely. Rehoming is in this dog’s best interest, given the attitude of the owner. 

“My friend Winn over there has some paperwork for you to fill out, and there will be a forty dollar surrender fee, but we can get you finished up here in just a few minutes, okay? Why don’t I take the leash while you take care of the paperwork?” She holds her hand out and breathes easier when she can let some slack into the leash, taking the pressure off the pup’s neck. He’s still shaking but he isn’t trying to pull anymore. “What’s his name?”

“Dog.”

Kara hides her wince with a too-bright smile. “Okay, great.” Kara kneels slowly, grabbing a few pieces of hot dog from the bag at her hip, tossing one a few inches from the dog’s snout. The dog is cowering, almost completely on the floor, and Kara is unsurprised to find a puddle of urine forming near his hind feet. 

“Oh, baby boy,” she whispers. “It’s okay, handsome. Do you like hot dogs, hm?” She watches the man fill out the paperwork, keeping an eye on the dog from her peripheral vision. She has a loose hold on the leash, giving him time to determine if he’s in a place where he can learn or if he’s completely shut down. After a long minute of silence, his nose begins to twitch, and he takes one slow, tentative step, darting forward to grab the bit of hot dog and then retreat to the end of the leash. 

“Good boy,” Kara says, a smile in her voice, though she still doesn’t turn to him. She shifts her arm so the leash is no longer taut. She tosses out another piece of hot dog and it only takes about twenty seconds this time for him to scramble after it and retreat. “There you go, love. They’re pretty good, yeah?”

A few more pieces of hot dog, one after the other, and then he’s taking them from the tips of her fingers on a flat hand, but he’s too scared to accept her touch. He’s reaching for another treat when the man snorts loudly, snidely commenting, “Allergies? Who the fuck made up these questions? Dogs are fucking trash cans, they’ll eat anything,” and the dog shrinks back and puts his belly on the floor. 

Kara closes her eyes and counts to ten, breathing deeply. She can hear Winn explaining canine allergies and specifically food allergies, and though they both know it’s a lost cause, it’s also a minute more of distraction for the pup, and Kara is grateful. “Okay, sweet boy. We’re going to have to get you into the back though, aren’t we? We’ll break out the big guns, I think.

“Winn, can you grab the salmon when you get a chance, please?” she calls.

“You got it, Kara.” Winn accepts the two twenty-dollar bills and takes the completed paperwork. “Thanks for bringing him in, we’ll make sure he finds a good home.”

“Whatever.” The man takes the most direct route to the doors and Kara is thankful he doesn’t come near the dog, but she swallows hard when the pup looks to him and wags his tail very slowly. 

When the doors slide shut, Kara lets out a string of Kryptonian and Winn raises both eyebrows. “I don’t think I’ve heard that particular curse word before.”

“It’s not a curse word. It means disembowelment.” _Closer to being drawn and quartered,_ Kara amends, but Winn doesn't need that distinction. 

“Oh. Right.” He shoves the money in the drawer. “I’ll be back with the salmon treats.”

It takes Winn and Kara more than fifteen minutes of slow progress, but they finally lead the puppy behind the desk and onto a towel. Kara uses a bit of super speed to wrap him up safely and then she hefts him into her arms. He freezes but makes no move to bite, though he also refuses any treats, and she sighs when she realizes he’s shut down. 

“Let’s put him in the large dog quarantine,” she says, and Winn holds the door open for her and follows her down the corridor to the medical kennels and veterinarian office. “He’s going to need some time to decompress but I want him to have as much space as possible. Tomorrow we might try to get him in an exercise pen.”

Winn unlocks the largest medical kennel they have and Kara carefully unclips the leash from his collar and then places the pup, towel and all, in the kennel. He curls up in the far corner of the kennel and she closes the door softly. “We’ll come check on you in a bit, okay, baby? We’ll get you some nice dinner tonight if you’re up to it.”

“I’ll clean the lobby,” Winn offers, but Kara shakes her head.

“I got it. Thanks, though.”

“Promise you won’t scrub _through_ the tile this time?”

Kara chuckles darkly. “No promises.”

“Yeah, okay, so let me clean the floor. Why don’t you change and take some time in the air? Maybe go see Lena when you’re not about to heat vision everything in sight?” He puts an arm around her. “I’ve seen you process hundreds of dogs and cats, Kara. I know which ones get to you. It’s okay to need a break.”

Kara exhales slowly, trying to consciously unbunch the muscles in her back as she feels Winn’s hand clasp her left shoulder. “Yeah… okay. Thanks. I’ll come back and work with Duke and Abby after I clear my head, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan. Tell Lena I said hi. Oh, but, um, you might want to change your shirt.” He points to a stain at her side and she sighs. “Might I suggest the polo?”

“What? Why? That means I can’t wear my suit underneath.”

“Trust me. The dark blue polo.”

Kara shakes her head fondly. “If you say so. Call me if you need me.”

“Yep.”

*****

An hour later, after Supergirl caught two muggers and safely stopped one runaway eighteen-wheeler, Kara touches down briefly in her apartment to change clothes. She accepts Winn’s advice and goes for the dark blue polo shirt and tucks it into black jeans, adding a wide belt. 

Using her strength and speed to slow the truck had helped work out some of her anger and she’s feeling a little better as she flags down a cab and heads for L-Corp. 

She’s seen the building on the news, and of course she’s flown past it numerous times and saw it pretty up-close during the renaming ceremony, but this is the first time she’s actually been inside (well, technically the second time, but she doesn’t count the balcony). The lobby is spacious, with an insanely tall ceiling, two large desks, one for the receptionists and one for a handful of security personnel, and a cement statue in the form of the L-Corp logo. It’s tasteful, not overly flashy, and the logo placement on everything from the directory near the entryway to the elevator doors manages to come across as elegant. 

She signs in at the receptionist desk and one of the women behind the desk picks up a phone and makes a quick call, announcing “Kara Danvers is here to see Ms. Luthor.” A moment later, she nods, hangs up, and hands over a clip-on badge that says "visitor". Once Kara fixes the badge to the collar of her shirt, the woman instructs her to the twenty-eighth floor. 

By the twenty-first floor, everyone else in the elevator is gone. Kara can hear the low, constant hum of the security camera in the corner, so as much as she just wants to float for a little bit, she settles for leaning against the wall. Elevators always seem to take _forever_ , the rocking motion makes her glad she can’t get seasick, and sometimes it’s just _too small_. On those days, she’ll exit the nearest floor and take the stairs the rest of the way.

But today she distracts herself with memories of Lena’s skin under her fingertips.

When the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, Kara’s fighting a blush as she steps out. She walks down a small hallway and rounds the corner to an open foyer. The four chairs against the wall are empty and the TV mounted a few feet from the assistant’s desk is on the national news channel, volume muted. 

A petite woman with long dark hair pulled up into a bun is seated at a desk and she glances up when she hears Kara’s approach. “Ms. Danvers.”

Kara gains a bounce in her step when she recognizes the woman. “Jessica, right?”

“Jess.”

“Right, sorry. Good morning, Jess! How’s Theodore?”

Jess smiles, amazed at this woman’s ability to remember the pets that have been processed and placed from the shelter, not to mention the humans that adopted them. “He’s doing great! I got him this new stuffed toy with a feather on the end, it has catnip in it, he really likes it. I had to take the bell off of it because he likes to play with it at two in the morning.”

Kara laughs, picturing the large orange tabby. “Yep, that sounds like Theo.”

“I love him to pieces,” Jess says quietly, and Kara beams. 

“I’m so glad.” She adjusts her glasses and rocks back on her heels briefly. “Um, is Lena busy?”

“I’m afraid she won’t be free for about another twenty minutes.”

“Okay, no problem. Um, can I wait here?” Before Jess can reply, Kara continues, “Oh! Or, do you know if Lena brought up the supplies for Scout? Maybe I can get those for her.”

Jess shakes her head. “No, she hasn’t had the supplies brought in yet. Do you know where they are?”

“Probably still in the car.”

“I’ll ask David to bring it around for you, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please!”

Twenty minutes later, Lena opens the door to her office and holds her polite smile as the three men exit. Her expression shifts immediately when she spies Kara sitting quietly in one of the chairs across from Jess’ desk, a small pile of dog supplies on the floor beside her.

The men give her disdainful glances, their eyes roaming over her jeans and polo shirt, before dismissing her as they turn down the hallway. 

“Rude,” she mumbles under her breath, but Jess catches it and smirks. 

Lena’s smile turns genuine and she steps toward Kara. “Good morning, Kara.”

“I, um, I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to bring everything up here so we could put it all together.” She fidgets with the frames of her glasses. “I didn’t, you know, break into the car or anything. I asked David and he said it was okay.”

“I don’t mind at all.” She moves to pick up some of the items but Jess is already there, taking two of the bags and the bed, leaving Kara to grab the large box and the last three bags. Before Lena can protest, the two women are already inside her office. “Thank you.”

“Your schedule is clear until almost ten, Ms. Luthor,” Jess notes, then closes the doors softly as she returns to her desk.

Kara grasps one end of the box and begins to pry open the side, trying to use only human-level strength so she doesn’t just tear the box apart entirely, and the muscles in her forearm flex as she slips her fingers under the edge, biceps shifting beneath her skin as she pulls the flap free from the glue and heavy staples. 

Lena bites her lip. She tries to maintain her composure, taking a moment to fix a few flyaway hairs that are trying to escape the bun. 

Having successfully opened one end, Kara reaches inside and simply grabs the folded kennel with one hand, hooking her fingers around the wire and pulling it up and out of the box. It’s just over forty pounds and is the equivalent to lifting a single grain of rice, but Kara is acutely aware of the rapid heartbeat of the woman near the door and maybe she flexes just a little bit.

Lena takes a sharp breath and reaches Kara in three steps. Her hand hovers over the woman’s upper arm but she pauses. “I…”

Kara really hopes her smile isn’t as smug as she feels. “See something you like?” she teases, leaning the kennel against Lena’s desk.

“ _Yes._ ”

The smirk fades as Kara realizes Lena is serious. Her hand closes gently over Kara’s bicep and Kara nods. Lena trails her fingers along the line near her shoulder, down to the spot above her elbow, then traces the deep outline of her tricep when Kara straightens her arm.

When Kara takes a breath to say something, Lena’s eyes snap up to meet hers and Kara forgets how to form words in any language. She rests one hand against Lena’s cheek, gazes at her for a long moment, and then lowers her head for a kiss, a move which is immediately reciprocated. 

Lena tosses the visitor badge on the chair and hooks a finger through the first belt loop in Kara’s jeans and begins to tug, guiding her somewhere, toward the sofa if Kara had to guess, but she offers no resistance, happily following Lena’s lead. They make a small detour and Lena thumbs a button on the underside of her desk; Kara hears a _click_ and the previous hum of security cameras in the office fall silent as Lena begins to move again. The woman sinks into the couch, pulling Kara with her, and the hero adjusts easily, straddling Lena’s waist and ensuring her weight is on her knees. 

“This…” Lena pulls at a bit of Kara’s shirt. “May I?”

Kara responds by simply untucking her shirt completely. 

Lena wastes no time in slipping a hand under the fabric and against heated skin, groaning as she feels the definition of Kara’s abs with every breath. Not a six-pack, which she’d honestly wondered about, but a toned stomach nonetheless. The feel of the skin under her palm, shifting, soft and then firm, as Kara leans forward to place a line of gentle kisses against Lena’s jaw, is almost too much. 

“Kara,” she breathes, and has zero control over the moan that follows a soft nip to her earlobe.

“Lena,” Kara whispers in return. “Lena,” she murmurs again, slowly tracing the elegant slope of Lena’s neck with warm kisses. 

When Kara’s tongue begins to follow the ridge of her collarbone, Lena’s hands clench briefly against her back, and Kara pauses. “Are you okay?” she asks gently. 

“I _really_ wish we weren’t in my office,” is the low reply. 

Kara raises an eyebrow and chuckles. It takes all her self-control not to offer a quick flight to Lena’s apartment. 

Lena’s eyes open and the slight flush is strong against her pale skin. Her hands shift to Kara’s waist and she begins to tangle her fingers in the fabric of her shirt. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean that as though I only want one thing from you.”

Kara kisses her cheek. “I didn’t take it that way.” She carefully moves from Lena’s lap and settles beside her. “And, just so you know, um, me, too. I mean, I want you, too.” She blushes and reaches for her glasses. “Okay, yeah, I do, but I just…” Kara lets out a frustrated breath. “ _I_ want whatever _you_ want.”

“So, if I were to ask you to dinner?”

“Absolutely.”

“On a date?”

“Yes.”

“Tomorrow evening doesn’t count, because I’ll have to play the hostess.”

“Oh, um, about tomorrow night.”

Lena raises an eyebrow slowly, a neutral expression slipping into place. 

“Is it okay if I invite Winn? And maybe James. He’d be there for Catco, really, but I bet he’d give the event some great press.”

“Oh. Of course, Kara. You can invite whoever you’d like. Just let me know and I'll make sure they’re on the guest list.”

Kara bites her lip and ducks her head. “But… I’m still going as your date, right?”

“Unless you’re trying to tell me that Winn or James will be accompanying you for the evening, yes, that particular invitation is open to you. And only you.”

The smile she receives as a result is nearly blinding and Kara kisses Lena for a long moment. “Good. I accept.”

“I’m very glad,” Lena hums. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Of course.”

“No more short sleeves in the office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst is real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for the gala...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves picking on her sister.

Kara helps Lena move a few pieces of furniture until she’s content with the arrangement, placing the kennel near the side of the couch so Scout will be able to see Lena at her desk. The dog bed inside the crate is an exact copy of the one at Lena’s apartment but the toy is in the shape of a fire hydrant and is an appropriate dark red color. This one doesn’t squeak. 

Lena stacks the cans of dog food and feeder toys on one of the shelves of the cabinet, then turns and surveys her office. Not much has changed, it’s not glaringly obvious, and she’s hopeful she’ll be able to manage the puppy in her space without too much trouble. 

Kara crosses her arms over her chest and seems to be thinking the same. “I think it looks good.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime.” Kara smiles and leans over to gently nudge Lena’s shoulder with her own. “It was fun.”

Lena chuckles. “Anything dog-related is fun for you, isn’t it?”

“Just about.”

A shadow passes across Kara’s face and Lena hesitates only briefly before putting a hand on her lower back. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it…” Kara blinks, shaking her head. “Sorry.” She runs her fingers through her hair, pulling out some of the braid. “We had an owner surrender this morning, and he’s just… it wasn’t a good situation.” She exhales slowly. “He’s very scared right now.”

Lena rubs her thumb against her skin gently. Kara hasn’t tucked her shirt in yet and Lena makes a mental note to remind her to do so before she leaves the office. “At least he’s safe now, right? Has Alex looked him over yet?”

“No, she’ll come by for a quick check tonight, but she’s working downtown today.” Kara sighs. “I’m glad we have him, you know, so we can take care of him, but it’s just hard to see that sometimes.” She shrugs. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now.”

“I don’t think any of us should get used to seeing others suffer,” Lena says quietly, stepping closer to put her arm around Kara’s waist. “You’re very kind, Kara, and you want to protect them all. That can make it hard on your heart when you see them hurt, but you work to make it right, make it a little better. That’s what matters.”

Kara tilts her head. “Thank you.”

Lena pats her hip gently. “I hate to ask you to go, but my next appointment begins in about fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, of course, sorry, I didn’t mean to just -”

She kisses the blonde, just once, briefly, but it does the trick and the rambling ceases. “You didn’t overstay your welcome,” she promises, using her thumb to wipe away a bit of her lipstick that was smudged against the corner of Kara’s mouth. “But we both have to get back to work, I think. I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” Kara grins, “tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

When Kara begins to gather the empty plastic bags and cardboard box, she hears her name and turns to see Lena motioning her over. “What’s up?” she asks, rounding Lena’s desk to stand beside her. 

Lena reaches for the hem of her shirt. “You might want to fix this.”

“Oh,” Kara laughs, “good call. Um.” She gives Lena her back for a moment, undoing her belt and tucking her shirt back in all the way around. “All better,” she grins, refastening her belt. 

Lena’s fingers trail along the collar of her shirt, smoothing it gently, and Kara smiles at her fondly. Her hands travel across strong shoulders and Kara debates for only an instant before she flexes her trapezius muscles. 

Lena’s wandering hands pause and she narrows her eyes at Kara. “Did you just…?”

Kara shrugs, allowing Lena to feel the muscles play under her fingers as she moves.

“You…” Green eyes drift shut for a long moment and Lena takes a deep breath. “You’re teasing me.”

“A little,” Kara admits, placing a kiss on her forehead, at the edge of her hairline. “I’m sorry.”

“Ordinarily I wouldn’t complain, but I really do have to prepare for this meeting.”

“Is it going to be very boring?”

“Well, I hope not, seeing as I’m the one doing most of the speaking.”

Kara grins. “Will you tell me about it later?”

“If you’d like. And remember…”

“No short sleeves in the office,” Kara repeats dutifully, giving Lena a quick kiss before stuffing the empty bags into the cardboard box and slipping out of the office, clipping the visitor badge near her collar once more. 

*****

When Kara returns to the shelter, Winn is in the main yard, walking Zeus. Winn hasn’t noticed her yet, so she leans against the building and just watches him work with the little dog. 

The lesson today is loose leash walking with distractions, apparently. The squirrels and rabbits are so much fun to the senior terrier, it’s in his blood, chasing and catching things that run, but Winn is holding (Kara takes a deep breath, identifying the scent of the treats in the bag clipped to his belt) bits of hot dog and freeze-dried liver… so Zeus sits when asked, and flicks an ear and turns to stare at a squirrel scampering up a tree some thirty feet away, and he trembles slightly in excitement. 

But he looks back to Winn after nearly a minute, and the man is quick to mark the behavior and dole out several goodies from the treat bag. Winn starts to walk forward and Zeus follows, eyes flickering briefly at the squirrel but then almost immediately returning to focus on Winn, and Winn gives high-pitched happy praise and a treat, then another bit of hot dog a few steps later. 

Five minutes later they’ve moved to within fifteen feet of the tree with the rambunctious squirrels and are walking past it slowly, and Zeus barely deigns a glance at the noise. Winn stops walking, praises him, unclips the leash, then pulls a tennis ball out of the bag and tosses it gently, telling Zeus what a good boy he is as the dog chases after it.

“Nicely done,” Kara calls, and he spins around at the sound of her voice.

“Trying to give me a heart attack or what?”

“Sorry,” she laughs. “You guys did well, though.”

“He did great today,” Winn agrees, chuckling when Zeus drops the ball at his feet. He throws the ball again and Zeus races after it. “How are you doing?”

“Better.” 

“Making out with Lena again helped, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you must have done your makeup while dodging an alien attack, then.” Kara raises an eyebrow and her friend grins. “You’ve got Lena’s shade of lipstick smeared right here,” he says, tapping a spot beneath his own lip.

Kara blushes and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’d better not tease Lena about this tomorrow night.”

He lights up. “I get to go?”

“Yep. I’m going to invite James, too, unless he’s already got someone on assignment from Catco.” She smiles as Winn asks Zeus to sit before he throws the ball again, and the little dog responds quickly. “But if you pick on Lena about us dating, I’ll revoke your privileges to my Netflix queue.”

“You wouldn’t. Wait - so you two _are_ dating?”

“Well, she officially asked me on a date.” Kara bites her lip. “I really like her, Winn.”

He moves closer, reaching over the four-foot chain-link fence to put his arm around her. “It’s kind of obvious.” He gives her a gentle smile. “I’m happy for you.”

She returns his one-armed hug. “Thanks.” She chuckles when Zeus returns with the ball, leaving it at Winn’s feet, but then flopping down and stretching onto his side, soaking up the sun. 

Winn crouches and retrieves the tennis ball, feeding Zeus one last bit of hot dog. The terrier gobbles it down, tail thumping happily, and his eyes close when Winn scratches his side. “You did good today, buddy,” he says fondly. He looks up at Kara. “So, let’s get him back inside, and you can tell me about this gala. What are we wearing?”

After Zeus is settled and Kara has checked on Scout and worked on “down” with Abby, and Winn is excited he has a suit for the gala but he wants a new shirt and she talks him down from buying seven of them, she decides it’s time to call James.

“Thank you for calling Catco, how can I help you?”

“Hi, Siobhan! It’s Kara. Is James available?”

Kara can hear her smile over the phone. “Good afternoon, Kara. Yes, Mr. Olsen is free. Please hold.” 

After a moment of not-completely-terrible hold music, the instrumental cuts out and she hears her friend pick up the phone. “Hey, Kara.”

“Hi, James! How’s the big chair treating you?”

He chuckles. “Well, I don’t feel like it’s trying to eat me alive on a daily basis, so I guess that’s an improvement. What can I do for you?”

She paces around her office. “Have you heard about the gala going on tomorrow night?”

“The one Lena Luthor is putting on? Charity for the hospital.”

“Yeah, Lena’s raising money to help rebuild the children’s hospital after the, um, incident.” He snorts at her choice of words but doesn’t interrupt. “I was wondering if you had anyone assigned to it yet?”

“I was going to send Fisher but he’s having trouble getting access.”

Kara frowns. “Didn’t Fisher do that last article on L-Corp?”

“Yeah.”

“It was kind of… harsh.”

James shrugs and then sighs. “Snapper let it through. It seemed okay to me.”

“Anyway. What if I could get you in?”

She can hear his chair squeak as he sits up straighter. “You can get Fisher in for the interview?”

“No, you. I can get _you_ an invite, to take some pictures and put some positive press on this.”

“How exactly are you going to do that? Luthor’s not replying to our requests for credentials.”

“Ah, well. We’re kind of dating and I already asked and she said yes,” she exhaled in a single breath.

“Wait, back up. You’re dating Lena Luthor?”

“Yes?”

“What, when… how?”

“It’s still really new and we met because she brought in a puppy that followed her to work and we just… I really like her.”

James is silent for a moment and even though telepathy is not a power she possesses, she feels like she can hear his thoughts. “Is that safe?”

Kara scowls. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously! Kara… you know her family. _I_ know her family.”

“But you don’t know _her_.”

“And you do? You’ve known her for, what, less than two weeks?”

“James.”

He sighs again. “Okay, I’m sorry. This isn’t why you called. I’d be glad to accept the invite and put the story together for the gala.”

“Can I read the draft?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Tomorrow at seven.”

“Alright. I know the address. I’ll see you there, I guess.”

“Yeah. Um, wear purple, okay?” Because she’s pretty sure she can convince Winn to go for a purple tie.

“Um. Okay?”

“See you.” She hangs up before he can reply and sinks into her chair, kicking her feet idly. _That sucked._

*****

Alex stops in at a little before six and finds Kara sitting in the veterinarian's office, leaning against an empty kennel, talking quietly to a black mass huddled in the back of the largest kennel. She doesn’t have the benefit of her sister’s hearing so the only way she knows there’s a little creature alive in there is when he darts out for a piece of hot dog every thirty seconds or so. Then he scampers back into the corner and goes still.

“Hey,” she leans over to place a kiss on the blonde hair, “how’s it going in here?”

“He’s still having a really hard time.”

“I can see that. Initial exam?”

Kara shakes her head. “I could only check him visually. Nothing broken and nothing internal that I could see.”

“Did he eat dinner?”

Kara sighs. “I put in a small dish of water for him and he drank some of that once he thought I’d left the room, but he refused dinner. Even the canned food. He’s okay with the treats, though.” She tosses another small piece into the kennel and it lands close enough that he flinches, but then gobbles it down. “So we’ve just been hanging out, talking, while he eats some hot dogs.”

Alex crouches down and puts an arm around her sister. “Give him some time, okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara leans into her hold. “Did you talk to Winn?”

“Enough to know that he’s shopping for a purple tie and Maggie owes me twenty bucks.” At Kara’s raised eyebrow, she continues, “She didn’t think you guys would actually start dating for another week.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “We haven’t technically gone on a date yet, you might want to wait on collecting your money.”

“Please,” Alex scoffs, “I heard about your make out session today.”

“One of these days, Winn… straight to the moon!”

“Can’t keep your hands off each other, huh?” Alex’s gentle teasing turns to a full body laugh when Kara just blushes. “You’ve got it bad, little sister.”

“I _know_ ,” she groans. 

“So what are you going to wear tomorrow night? Something to totally knock her off her feet?”

“We’re going to be in public. And besides, Supergirl will be there too, remember?”

“I bet we can find you a dress that will drive her crazy.”

“Oh my god.”

“Maybe you guys can sneak off for a while.”

“She’s _hosting_ the party, Alex.”

Alex grins. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Rao, help me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charity gala! (Major spoilers for 2x05 Crossfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched this episode so many times to get the descriptions for this chapter. Such a hardship :P

Kara gives in to Alex’s demands and accepts the blue lace dress because it's the only way to get her to shut up and, okay, it doesn't look _too_ bad. It's sleeveless so Lena will have a full view of her arms and shoulders and Kara would be lying if she said she wasn't imagining Lena’s hands tracing every inch of bared skin. 

Lena has also never seen her in anything but pants. When Alex hears this, she shoves a pair of heels at Kara and tells her she bet Maggie thirty bucks that Lena takes one look at Kara’s calves and forgets how to speak English for at least ten seconds. 

“You guys are gross.”

“Mom told me I had to take a picture of you before you left or I'm not invited for Thanksgiving.”

“Good, more glazed carrots for me.”

“Shut up and smile for the camera.”

Kara fixes a smile on her face and then gently shoves her sister. “I don't know why I love you.”

“Because I support you and your super smart, super hot girlfriend.”

Kara sighs. “Oh yeah. That's why.”

Alex chuckles and hugs her tightly. “Relax, Kara. You look amazing. You're going to go, make an appearance as Supergirl, and have a great time, okay?”

“Okay.” She returns the hug. “Can I call you later?”

“You better. Now, go. I love you.”

“Love you. Thanks, Alex.”

*****

Winn is waiting for her outside the hall when she steps out of the taxi. He’s wearing a dark grey suit with a cream shirt and a purple tie. 

Kara smiles and takes his arm when he offers it gallantly. “You look very handsome, Mr. Schott.”

“You clean up nice, Ms. Danvers,” he laughs. “Did Alex talk you into that one?”

“Of course she did.”

“Well, you look great. I bet Lena will think so, too.” 

They give their names at the door and enter the hall, where dozens of people are already mingling, dressed in fine attire, the low hum of chatter filling the air. Large posters are positioned on easels throughout the room, highlighting the cause and requesting donations. Most of the floor is open for dancing, but a few tables at standing-level are scattered about, wait staff serving h’or dourves that Kara wants to go investigate, and a stage at the far end has a live band playing soft jazz. 

The CEO stands out, even in the midst of National City’s most prosperous and wealthy. She has her back to Kara, speaking politely to a couple, champagne glass in one hand, gesturing with the other as she talks. Her hair is up in an immaculate bun, the collar of the knee-length dark green dress obscuring the back of her neck. 

Kara takes a breath. “Wow. Um, there’s Lena. Ready?”

“Operation Doubtfire is a go!” Winn slips away so Kara can approach the hostess. 

“Lena.”

“Excuse me,” she says as she turns, smiling brightly when she sees who was calling. “Kara, I’m so glad you’re here.”

Kara spies the diamond necklace with a single sapphire, deep in color, and thinks it matches the dark tone of the dress perfectly. The pattern appears to be of ivy or similar, a low neckline but still tasteful. “Um, you look great.”

“Your dress is beautiful.” She pauses and her head tilts slightly. “Have you seen Supergirl?” Her brow furrows and she seems a little concerned at having not seen the hero yet. 

“Oh, I’m sure she’s on her way,” Kara grins. 

“Lena!” another voice calls, and Winn approaches from the opposite direction, allowing Kara a moment to step away undetected. “Thanks so much for letting me in!”

Lena laughs and shakes his hand. “Of course, Mr. Schott.”

“Winn, please.”

She’s about to continue when there’s an audible gasp from the room and she hears the distinctive sound of boots landing nearby. 

“Supergirl!” She greets the superhero with a broad smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl’s hands are settled on her hips the moment she lands, and she paces around Lena slowly. “I still think this might be a bad idea,” she says quietly. 

“Well, why don’t we wait and see how the evening pans out.”

Supergirl nods. “Alright. I’ll check the perimeter for any activity and I’ll be back at the first sign of trouble.” She lifts off easily and the crowd murmurs as they watch her go, camera shutters snapping as numerous photographers try for the best angle. 

Kara changes back into her dress and is at Lena’s side again momentarily. 

“Oh, Kara, you _just_ missed Supergirl,” Lena says.

“Did I?” Kara sighs. “Golly.”

Lena frowns and glances at her in confusion and Kara reminds herself that 1950’s slang is more her cousin’s deal. 

“So, um, this looks like a pretty good turn out.”

“It is,” Lena agrees. “There are a few people missing that I expected to see, but I think we’ll be able to gather a decent donation for the hospital.” 

“Oh yeah, where do we do that? Is there like a donation box or something?”

“Normally the envelope is received when the guests arrive,” Lena explains, “so the receptionist takes the check when you sign in.”

“Oh.” Kara chews her lip. “I didn't know, I'm sorry. I just brought cash.”

“You don't have to, Kara. You're here as a personal guest of mine, okay? Not as a donor.”

“Okay.” She takes a breath to settle her nerves. “You look really nice.”

“Thank you. That dress is… incredible.” She leans forward to murmur, “A follow up request, no shorts in the office. I'm afraid I'd never get any work done.”

Kara blushes and fidgets with her glasses, giggling quietly. “So, what I'm getting is that you like my muscles.”

“You are correct.” Lena shifts to a more respectable distance and takes a long sip from her glass. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was good. I mostly hung out with the new puppy that was dropped off yesterday.”

“Is he doing any better?”

“He ate a full breakfast this morning so that's a really good start.” 

“Oh, was he not -” Lena trails off when Jess approaches. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” Jess says, and she looks it, “but the Porter brothers are asking for you, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena nods in acknowledgement and Jess steps away. Lena huffs a sigh, plastering a smile on her face as she whispers to Kara, “I’d much rather spend the night talking with you.”

Kara chuckles. “Go entertain, I’ll come rescue you when it’s polite.”

“My hero.” Lena crosses the floor, ending up near a group of four elderly white men who all reach for a brief hug and a kiss to her cheek as a greeting. 

Kara growls under her breath.

“Easy there.” Winn stands beside her. “Have you checked out the food?”

“Not yet. Ooh, what do they have?” She glances at the tiny plate he’s holding. “Cheese and crackers, really?”

“I couldn’t ruin the surprise. Here, snag that waiter when he comes by, trust me.”

Kara waves down the waiter in a white jacket and he holds his tray steady. She stares. Potstickers. The tray is filled with potstickers, ready for individual serving in their own little paper cups, and she almost wants to cry. It’s so beautiful. 

She grabs three immediately, then two more, before she allows the man to continue on his way. She shoves one in her mouth and then nudges Winn a little too hard in her excitement.

“Hey, easy with the humans, we bruise.”

An apologetic grimace and she brushes his shoulder off gently. “Dif if uncu shins.” 

“I don’t speak Potsticker in Kryptonian.”

She rolls her eyes and swallows. “Winn, this is Uncle Chen’s!”

He eyes the four remaining potstickers in her hands. “Are you sure? Wait, yeah, dumb question.”

Kara stares at Lena until the woman seems to sense it and glances her way. Kara holds up a single potsticker in question and Lena simply smiles and raises her glass slightly. Kara beams at her and she can hear Lena clear her throat and reluctantly return to the conversation. 

“Winn!” Kara squeals excitedly, unable to really bounce in her heels but clearly trying hard not to float. “I don’t believe this. She ordered from my favorite restaurant. For a _whole gala_.”

“I knew you’d be a happy camper when I saw the menu,” says a voice from behind her, and Kara turns to throw her arms around James. “Potstickers, who’d have thought it?”

“I _know_!” Kara steps back and looks him over with a grin. He’s chosen a dark grey suit, a few shades past Winn’s, with a deep purple shirt and a black tie. “You look very handsome.”

He chuckles. “Thanks.” He glances at Winn and narrows his eyes when he notices the man’s tie. Brown eyes flicker to Kara and she just smiles innocently. “You look good, man,” he says, tilting his chin toward his friend.

“Yeah, ah, you too,” Winn replies, stammering for a moment as he looks over James’ suit. “Oh, you've got the press badge and everything.”

“Yeah.” James taps the small placard attached to the lanyard looped over his neck. “I've gotten some good pictures of the attendees and a few of Lena. Just need to get her aside for some questions before this is over and I think we can do a decent article.”

“Thank you, James. This will really help L-Corp’s image.”

“And Lena’s.” He holds up his hands. “No, I get it. She's trying to move away from the history of Luthor Corp.”

Kara hugs him again. 

“I’m going to mill around and get a few more shots. Including more of National City’s favorite hero, maybe?”

“Maybe. Or maybe she won’t have to show.”

James shrugs and lifts his camera. “The camera loves Supergirl.”

Kara rolls her eyes as he chuckles and moves through the crowd.

“Is that why you told me to wear a purple tie?” Winn hisses the moment James disappears. 

Kara grins. “You both look very nice.”

“Will you stop trying to hook us up?”

“Will you stop gossiping about my love life with my sister?”

“Hmph. Fine. He _is_ cute.”

“He is. And you know as well as I do that he’s _also_ single at the moment.”

Winn sighs and downs the rest of his champagne. “I’m going to need more of this.”

Before he can find another glass, an explosion near the back of the room draws everyone’s attention. The band members crouch down and try to protect themselves as three men march into the room carrying alien weapons. 

“Get somewhere safe,” she tells Winn and darts out of sight. 

Her suit is in a bag she stashed in the restroom; well, sort of. Technically she lifted the ceiling panels in the restroom but deposited the bag in the ceiling above the hallway, since there were no tiles there and it would be less likely for anyone to find it even if they knew to look for something. It also makes it easier to depart as Kara Danvers emerging from the women’s restroom as opposed to just around the corner of some alley or empty office.

By the time she returns as Supergirl, the gang has already started shaking down guests. Lena is directly in their path, trying to distract them or perhaps just taking responsibility for her guests, and Kara wants to whisk her away to safety. 

Instead, she focuses on the leader of the gang. “Did you really think I wouldn’t be here?” she announces, floating well above the ground, hoping to get their attention and allow the civilians more time to escape. 

“Actually,” the man grins, “I was counting on it.” He begins to power up one of the alien weapons and aims it at her.

She meets the energy beam with her own heat vision and it seems to be an even match. She can hear people scrambling to clear the area but she isn’t sure where she can direct the beam that won’t inflict any injuries to the humans. She tries to be mindful of property damage but human lives will always be her top priority. 

Then a second gang member fires his weapon, the one with the purple field, and she remembers this one and grunts as she’s thrown to the ground with enough force to crack the tile and the concrete below. 

They’re converging on her, weapons raised, so she pushes off into the air, taking advantage of the high ceiling to have more room to maneuver. Using her heat vision, she tries to cut off the gang members when they start nearing civilians, and she aims little zaps at their weapons when they begin to power them again or turn them toward the guests. They’re running toward the back of the room again and she’s hopeful she can corral them and force them outside. 

She sees Winn scramble under the empty stage and she can’t see Lena, but she can hear the woman’s rapid heartbeat and her respiration is only slightly elevated, so she’s frightened but not injured. 

Kara returns her focus to the crowd and finds James who is trying to help, she knows he means to help, but the second attacker responds to his fists and sends him sprawling. When the man begins to charge the purple beam weapon and takes aim at James, she speeds down to intercept the energy. It knocks both her and James back about fifteen feet, but she takes the brunt of the assault and hears him shift beside her so she knows he’ll be okay.

“Lights out, Supergirl,” sneers the leader.

All three of the gang members are closing in and when she meets the first beam with her heat vision, it’s a little awkward since she’s still seated after being knocked back, but it’s manageable. When the other two add their weapons discharge to the mix, her nostrils flare and she grits her teeth, and she knows she won’t be able to keep up the effort on her own.

Suddenly the weapons are ripped away into the air and they disintegrate. Kara quickly scans the men with her x-ray vision now that she has a moment, to be sure they aren’t carrying any other weapons, even more conventional ones, and she realizes they must have banked everything on their alien weaponry because she doesn’t even find a knife blade. 

She pushes herself to her feet, reaching a hand down to help James, and then watches as Winn and Lena both scramble out from under the stage.

Kara and James wear matching frowns as they take in the scene.

Winn dusts himself off and then he notices the looks. “Oh, no, we weren’t under… I mean, we stopped it!”

Lena lifts her chin and looks a little proud.

“Ms. Luthor, are you alright?” She has to ask, just to be sure.

“Yes, thank you, Supergirl.”

Supergirl turns to surveil the crowd. “Are there any injuries? Does anyone need medical attention?” She scans the guests quickly and doesn’t see any broken bones, just a lot of scared civilians, and when no one speaks up about being hurt, she counts that as a victory. Public fight with three guys armed with alien weaponry and no civilians injured? Definite win in her book.

“The police will be here soon and will need to take your statements. Please stay in the area and try to remain calm.” She gestures to the three attackers. “You guys want to move toward the entrance on your own or do I need to make you?”

They spit out swear words but shuffle over to the front of the room. She follows and stands nearby, arms crossed, keeping a close eye on them until National City’s finest can arrive.

Maggie comes up to her right away and gets a quick summary, arresting the gang members and shouting to a more junior officer to get them in a squad car with supervision. A part of her wishes the alien weapons hadn’t been destroyed, so they could study them and maybe reverse engineer some of it, but she’s ultimately thankful the threat is over.

“Can you take Lena’s statement first?” Supergirl whispers. 

“Sure.” Maggie approaches Lena directly, striding toward her, but she holds out her hand in greeting, softening her stature as she goes from dealing with a perp to dealing with a witness and victim. “Ms. Luthor, Officer Maggie Sawyer with the NCPD. I’d like to get your statement on what happened tonight, please.”

Lena shakes her hand easily. “Of course. There’s an alcove across the way that will probably be a little less noisy.”

The two cross the room and begin speaking quietly. Kara doesn’t listen in to their conversation, but she focuses on random snippets from the crowd, getting a feel for how things are going. Many people seem to have already moved on completely, talking about the music earlier in the evening, their donations, or totally unrelated topics. Just as many are discussing the fight and their vantage point, how awed they were by seeing Supergirl swoop in to save the day, and said superhero blushes a little at that, and how brave Lena was to stand up to the attackers when they burst into the hall, and Kara hides a proud smile behind her hand. 

Lena approaches Supergirl as Maggie and other officers make their way around the room, gathering statements from the guests. “Thank you again, for being here.”

She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head. “You barely needed me. How did you destroy their weapons?”

“A black body field generator,” she explains, “which unfortunately took a little longer to get working than I intended.”

“You planned this?” James has the voice recorder running on his phone as he nears. 

Kara bristles visibly but Lena keeps her composure and only shows her irritation in a minor arch of one eyebrow. 

“I planned the charity gala, yes, to raise funds for the children’s hospital. In fact, I believe Catco published an article on it just a few days ago.” Her smile is thin. 

“You knew the gala was going to be a target.”

“I believe it’s safe to say that everyone suspected a gathering of National City’s wealthiest would be a potential target for a gang that previously robbed a bank. I didn’t know if they would show up but I wanted to be prepared.”

James frowns. “So what, was this a trap for Supergirl?”

“Mr. Olsen,” Kara warns, and Lena looks at her with mild surprise, but immediately returns her attention to the acting CEO. 

“This gala was happening, period, whether or not it was a target and whether or not Supergirl was able to attend.” Lena’s gaze hardens. “However, I would not put on an event of this size without security for my guests, and tonight, that included a bit of highly-advanced technology in addition to requesting Supergirl’s presence. 

“With assistance from Mr. Schott, while Supergirl risked her to life to protect everyone in the room, we were able to get the generator operational shortly after the attack began.” She crosses her arms. “Not only was no one injured, but the men are under arrest, the alien weapons are destroyed, and our current estimate is nearly a million dollars raised for the hospital.

“I would call this evening a success. I look forward to reading your article.” 

James clenches his jaw, nodding slightly at the dismissal, avoiding Kara’s gaze as he leaves the pair and goes to find Winn for his take on the night.

“Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl sighs, knowing she can’t apologize for James, “thank you for your help. This wouldn’t have turned out the way it did without you.”

“I’m very glad you were here,” she replies. She’s gripping her hands tightly in front of her and glancing around the room, possibly wanting another glass of champagne. “Have you… have you seen Kara Danvers?”

 _Oh._ “Oh, she…” She hesitates and pretends to focus for a moment. “She’s finishing up with her statement to one of the officers. I’ll let her know you’re looking for her.” She dips her head with a smile and then takes off, speeding out of sight before making a blurred rush into the restroom and changing back into her dress. 

“Lena,” she calls, hurrying over, “I’m so sorry, I got pulled away.”

“Kara.” Lena’s smile forms around a slow exhale as she speaks her name. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kara reaches out and squeezes her arm gently, briefly. “I just tried to stay out of the way when the fighting started,” _yeah, that’s a good line,_ “but everyone’s talking about how you stopped them!”

Lena shakes her head. “Supergirl did all the heavy lifting, I just pushed a button. Oh, and Winn. You were right, he _is_ a technological genius.”

Kara grins. “He helped, right? That’s so good, but I’m going to warn you, between this and the doughnuts, you’ll literally never get rid of him.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Kara bites her lip. “Did you give your statement?”

“Yes, to Officer Sawyer and to Mr. Olsen.”

“James? Oh, for the article.” Kara swallows the feeling of upset in the pit of her stomach and pretends to be oblivious to the hostile questioning. “I bet it’ll be a good one.” 

“We’ll see,” is all Lena says, but she’s already imagining the heavily anti-alien sentiment (well, at least anti-Supergirl) that will be attributed to her in the press. 

“Hey, um, do you want to get out of here? I mean, I can ask Maggie, but I’m sure you can go, if you wanted.”

“No, but thank you. I’ll be here until everyone else leaves.” She glances at Kara and her gaze softens. “You should go home, though. I’m sorry you didn’t get to enjoy much of the party.”

“Well, at least the attack interrupted your conversation with those old guys.”

Lena smothers a snort and chuckles. “I do suppose I should thank them for that.”

“I’m, ah, going to text my sister that we’re okay and then … do you want me to stay?”

 _Of course I want you to stay._ “No, there’s no more party tonight, I’m afraid. The band is all packed up. Go on home, Kara.”

“Maybe,” Kara adjusts her glasses, “maybe next time we can dance. Or something.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Do you dance?”

“A little?”

She chuckles again. “I’ll save a dance for you next time, then. Thank you for being here.”

“Of course.” Kara gives her a warm smile. “I’ll, um, I’ll text you later?”

“That would be great. Good night, Kara.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give Lena a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps out at the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just... so much fluff. And some dog training. But oh my god, the fluff.

Lena gives Kara time to sleep in the following day and then texts her around ten. 

_Lena: What are you up to today?_

_Kara: At the shelter all day. *smiley face*_  
_Kara: Wanna come by?_

_Lena: I don’t want to bother._

_Kara: No way._  
_Kara: You can keep me company, if you don’t mind._  
_Kara: Plus, you can see Scout! *heart-eye emoji*_

Lena realizes she could never say no to spending time with Kara, which is how she finds herself at the National City Super Shelter at noon on a Sunday, holding three boxes of pizza.

Kara had insisted she wear something casual, so she’s gone with her most comfortable pair of jeans, a loose green t-shirt, the only pair of tennis shoes she owns, and put her hair in a high ponytail. It’s nice to have her long hair in something other than a restrictive bun and she contemplates wearing it down a bit more often, even at the office. 

Kara jogs over to the front door when she arrives and unlocks it, manually sliding one door open to let her in, then closing and locking it once more. “Oh my god, you brought pizza.”

“Marco’s.”

“Oh my _god_.”

Lena laughs. “I hope you have plates. I just realized I didn’t pick any up.”

“Yeah, we’ve got paper plates in my office. I was just getting hungry for lunch so you have perfect timing.”

Lena gets the distinct impression that Kara rarely has anyone in her office. Or, at least, she doesn’t appear to entertain many _humans_. The space is very clearly designed with canine comfort in mind, with no less than three dog beds on the floor and a stack of toys on one shelf of the small bookcase (the other shelves are chock full of books on psychology and what Lena guesses are dog books; the titles make it easy to tell for some and impossible for others) and two jars of treats on the corner of her desk.

There’s a wheeled chair pushed in under the desk and a small loveseat against the adjacent wall, and those are the only available seating arrangements for humans. The loveseat is sandwiched between the bookcase and a large wire kennel. The far wall is covered with various mats hanging from hooks; Lena squints and thinks they’re probably the feeding mats like the one she saw the Golden Retriever snuffling through.

The area opposite the loveseat is taken up by numerous dog toys but they all look like they’ve been crafted from bits and pieces of recyclable goods, including empty two-liter bottles and toilet paper rolls and ragged towels. 

Kara pulls two paper plates from a drawer in her desk and drags her chair over near the loveseat to serve as a table for the pizza boxes. She sits on one side of the blanket-covered loveseat and encourages Lena to join her. 

They chat easily throughout lunch, discussing shared music interests (Lena blushes slightly when she admits her guilty pleasure is ‘NSync but Kara squeals and begins reciting lyrics) and favorite books (besides books for their respective professions, Lena prefers historical literature while Kara enjoys fiction with happy endings) and then Lena asks if Kara has always brought home stray pets.

“Not really.” She fidgets with her glasses, settling them a few times. “I was adopted when I was thirteen after my parents died in a fire.”

Lena inhales sharply and her face falls. “Kara. I’m sorry.”

Kara waves a hand. “It’s okay, I mean, it’s been a long time. The Danvers have always been great to me. But I had a hard time, at first, and our neighbors had this big yellow lab mix named Parker. They’d let him roam around which bothers me now, you know, but I loved it when I was growing up, because Parker always found me when I needed him.” 

Kara smiles at the memory. “I’d be outside feeling sad or too overwhelmed by everything and inevitably Parker would come for a visit. He’d just plop down beside me. Sometimes I would just put my hand on him and feel him breathe, or I’d pet him for hours, or I wouldn’t interact with him at all and he’d rest his head on my lap with a force that seemed to ground me, and no matter which I chose, he’d stay with me.” 

She falls silent for a moment and then clears her throat. “Yeah, Parker started my love for dogs, and I wanted to learn how he saw the world, how he saw me, how he knew to comfort me, so I started reading about dog behavior and cognition in high school. And, well, you know the rest.” She finishes her last slice of pizza, avoiding eye contact with Lena.

“Parker sounds like a great dog.”

“He really was. I only knew him for a year but he was my friend.”

Lena’s heart breaks at the sorrow in her voice. She knows that the Luthors have never managed loss particularly well and is amazed at Kara’s strength to deal with losing her family and essentially a four-legged best friend within the span of a year, all before her fifteenth birthday. “I think you do a great job of honoring his memory every day with all the work you do for the animals here.”

Kara snaps her gaze to Lena’s, blue eyes glimmering with tears that she blinks back.

Lena takes her hand and shifts to a more comfortable position on the loveseat. “I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four. Lex was always the golden child but I was fine with that, he was my big brother and I followed him everywhere. When Lionel died, Lex took it hard and I think he was ultimately angry at himself for being unable to do anything to stop it.” She feels Kara squeeze her hand gently and mimics the motion. 

“Lillian took that rage and channeled it into hatred and xenophobia. I hadn’t started working at LuthorCorp yet but the atmosphere at home changed noticeably. When I joined the company’s science department a few years later at fourteen, Lex was already beginning his obsession with Superman and even though I had more chances to see him, since we were both in the building on a nearly daily basis, somehow we spent even less time together and he just drifted farther and farther out of my reach.” 

Kara scoots closer and Lena finds herself leaning into her shoulder. “I think I knew it was coming, long before he was actually arrested. I just didn’t want to believe it. I felt like there had to be something I could do, there had to still be time for me to intervene, to _save him_.

“But, there wasn’t. It was done.” She sighs. “And he’s gone. I haven’t seen him since the trial. I haven’t seen him in almost three years, actually. But I… I don’t think I want to see him. I don’t want to remember him like that.” She looks up, slightly panicked. “It isn’t that I don’t know the terrible things he’s done.”

Kara shakes her head. “He’s still your brother.”

Lena sighs again. “Right.” She nestles deeper into Kara’s hold. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for this to turn dark. It was supposed to be a light lunch date.”

“Oh?” Kara chuckles gently and kisses the top of her head. “A date, Ms. Luthor?”

“Hush.” Lena trails a finger down her bare arm. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in short sleeves here.”

“I try to wear a button-up during the week, but on weekends I do much more cleaning than working with the public, so it’s easier to just wear a t-shirt.” _Plus, I’m usually here by myself so I can easily change into my suit instead of having to wear it underneath._ Kara turns her wrist to allow the tracing to continue across her palm. She smirks. “I promise I didn’t wear it today with the intention of showing off.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Are you here every day?”

Kara shrugs a little with her opposite shoulder. “Sure. Sometimes Winn or Alex will come in and do the morning feedings for me, but usually it’s just me.” 

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, obviously breakfast already happened, I cleaned the kennels and the yard, and I was able to take care of most of the dog’s nails this morning before you got here. I still need to practice trimming nails with Scout, and the cats, then clean their wing.” 

She nuzzles Lena’s hair and smiles at the scent of her shampoo. Something with tea tree oil. “I’ve also got a load of laundry going for all the towels and blankets that didn’t make it into the wash yesterday, and I’ll be checking on Oliver every few hours. That’s the new puppy that was surrendered on Friday.”

“How can I help?”

“You can come sit with me while I do all that stuff.”

“I didn’t wear my most comfortable clothes for nothing,” Lena presses. “I want to help.”

“This is not going to be a very fun date.”

Lena laughs. “Eating lunch with you was our date. The rest of the day is just me spending time with you, that’s all I need.”

Kara grins. “Deal.”

*****

Kara’s idea of asking for Lena’s help is mostly just having her play with the kittens in the cat room while Kara cleans around them. “It’s enrichment and good socialization,” she insists, encouraging Lena to bat around various toys with the younger kittens, let them lie on her if they decide to, and petting the others that ask for affection. 

Lena grunts as a particularly rambunctious kitten sinks the claws of both front feet into her hand. 

“What -” Kara turns at the sound and hurries over when she sees the scene. She grabs a ball with a bell inside and rolls it across the floor, grabbing the attention of the calico that had latched onto Lena’s hand, as well as two other nearby kittens, and they all scamper after it. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Lena shakes her head. “I’m fine, they’re just… really sharp.”

Kara takes her hand gently and examines the small pinprick marks. She kisses the tips of her fingers gently in apology. “These guys are still learning bite and scratch inhibition. The other kittens and older cats teach them a lot, but humans are different. Anytime teeth hit skin or a claw comes in contact, all play stops. Take your hand or the toy away and stop interacting until they calm down. Wait about ten seconds, then initiate play again. Or, if you need to, distract them with another toy and remove yourself from any play for a while.”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

Kara frowns. “We should clean these.”

“They’re not that bad, Kara. Really, I’m fine. Go back to what you were doing. I’m going to cuddle with my friend Francis over here,” she points to a large fluffy brown tabby curled up a few feet away, completely disinterested in the shenanigans of the kittens, “while we watch you work.”

“Are you sure?”

Lena kisses her. “Positive.”

Kara moves with her as she pulls away and kisses her quickly once more. She glances at the kittens to be sure they’re sufficiently distracted from the human with delicate skin and then returns to cleaning litter boxes.

*****

Scout isn’t entirely sure of the nail clippers so Kara leaves them for another time.

“Right now I’m just working on teaching him that’s it’s okay when we touch his feet,” Kara explains, sitting cross-legged in the training room, Lena on a bench at the edge of the room. Scout is lying on his stomach on the towel, tail wagging as he gazes up at Kara, floppy ears positioned forward in her direction, though his left ear occasionally flicks toward Lena when she shifts or speaks.

Kara reaches out and puts one finger on Scout’s left front paw, immediately clicking the small device in her hand and offering him a treat, which he takes easily. “He didn’t have a problem with that instant touch, so now I’m going to hold it there for one second.” Kara repeats the action and lets her finger rest on the top of his foot for a second, then clicks and gives another treat.

Lena watches the two as Kara gradually works up to placing her entire hand over Scout’s paw, then picking it up off the ground, then squeezing it gently, until she can ultimately hold his paw in her hand for ten seconds without the pup trying to pull away or licking at her hand. There are a lot of treats flowing but in less than five minutes, he’s laying on his side so she can work on his back feet, and he seems completely unbothered whenever she holds a paw. 

Kara smiles and releases him with a bright, “Okay!” and he flips onto his feet and dives into her lap. She laughs and scratches behind his ears. “We’re going to take a break from messing with his feet for a while today so he can rest, but he did really well.”

“And this will help him get his nails trimmed.”

Kara nods. “We’ll introduce the actual nail trimmer later, but even getting started with this will help him at the vet or the groomer or if you want to trim his nails yourself. It’s a good idea to get him used to being handled all over, including his ears, mouth, eyes, and tail.” She rubs his belly when Scout flops over and nudges her hand. “We do that by teaching him that good things happen when we put our hands on him and we can also work on teaching him to keep his chin steady in our hands regardless of what else might be poking or prodding at him. That will take more time, but it’s a good skill to learn. You can teach him.”

Lena sits forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “I don’t know about that.”

Kara smiles at her. “Of course you can. The main thing to remember is to reward what you want to see and ignore or redirect anything you don’t like.” She pats Scout’s chest gently. “These guys learn quickly and most are pretty forgiving when we trainers mess up. Plus, of course, I’ll set you up properly. 

“Here, why don’t you come sit with us and we’ll work on teaching him to shake.”

Lena looks uncertain but settles beside her. Scout clamors in her lap and shoves his head against her stomach until she laughs and pets him. 

“This is the clicker,” Kara says, handing over the small red plastic box with a piece of metal suspended in the middle. It’s not much larger than the length of Lena’s thumb. “You don’t have to use it, but it’s the easiest way to be precise, especially when you’re teaching a new skill. You just press your thumb against the metal and it makes a noise - we’ve told Scout that when he hears that noise, he’s done something correct and will get a reward.

“If you misclick, that’s fine, just toss a treat and try again next time. We’ll teach this by shaping, which means we’ll reward every little change that’s a step closer to the finished skill, until we get to the precise movement we want, then we can add the cue and start requesting it.” 

She smiles and takes off her treat bag, helping Lena fasten it to her waistband. “Tiny bits of hot dog. A great general treat for most dogs - it’s pretty smelly and has a lot of flavor. Once you get him home, we can work on figuring out what his most favorite reward in the world might be, but for now, hot dogs work just fine.”

Lena eyes the pile of hot dog fragments with a slight lip curl. 

Kara laughs. “Are you okay? I can get some dry treats if you’d rather.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just… kind of gross.”

“Wait until you try to feed a bloodhound.”

Lena doesn’t understand the remark and just levels her shoulders. “So, how do I do this?”

“You’re going to start by holding a bit of hot dog in a closed hand, at about chest level, a few inches away from Scout. He’ll probably sniff and lick your hand at first, but we’ll ignore that. The moment he starts to bring his front paw up, either paw, you click and then feed him a treat.” Kara encourages her with a grin. “Then you do it again, and again, only rewarding movements that are closer to the goal, until he’s taking his paw from the ground to your hand right away.”

She sticks her hand in the treat bag, carefully keeping her expression neutral, though Kara snickers, and pulls out a small piece of hot dog which she folds into her fist. It’s room temperature and a little wet against her palm and she really wants to make a face but doesn’t want to give Kara the satisfaction. So she just levels her fist to Scout’s chest.

The pup is standing and after a moment of sniffing animatedly at her fingers, he sits, hard. That usually works and he sticks his tongue out after a moment, licking his lips. When the human has clearly seen him sitting nicely and that doesn’t get him the food he can smell in her hand, he noses her. Scout noses her knuckles again and then licks her fingers. Still no treat. His ears shift and his tail wags slowly as he tries to puzzle this one out. After a few more attempts at snuffling her hand, he shifts his weight to his left side and begins to bring his right paw off the floor. 

Lena presses the clicker, jumps a little at the noise which seems sharper when it’s coming from her own hand, and then opens her other hand to let Scout have the hot dog. He scarfs it down and licks her palm. 

Kara smiles broadly. “Exactly! Now grab another piece and try again. Do one or two more when he shifts like that, then you can start asking for more progression into lifting the paw.”

They work like this for another few minutes, until Scout is lifting his paw and almost slamming it on top of Lena’s hand the moment she presents her closed fist. She laughs and lets him have the hot dog, digging another piece out of the bag and giving it to him as a bonus, just because he’s doing so well and there’s something amazing about seeing the light in his eyes when he realizes what she’s asking him to do. 

“You did great,” Kara squeals, wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her cheek. “That’s enough for now, but when we pick this up again, he’ll get it more quickly and we can start putting a cue to it soon. Tell him ‘okay’ to release him, let him know it’s time for a break.”

“Okay!” 

Scout almost falls over himself as he wriggles and bounds around the room for a moment. He turns and barrels into Lena who laughs and accepts the puppy kisses to her chin. Kara discretely draws the treat bag closed before Scout can shove his snout in it and then scratches beneath his collar gently. 

Lena pets Scout with one hand and offers the clicker back to Kara with the other. 

“I knew you could do it.”

Lena chuckles. “That makes one of us.” She smiles when Scout collapses in a heap on her lap and rests her hand against his side. _I can see how this is calming_ , she admits, feeling the puppy breathe and finding her own breathing has eased. “He’s gotten so big.”

“Regular feeding and basic vet treatment will do that,” she chuckles. “He still has a bit more to fill out properly, but he’s definitely looking better.” 

“Thank you for explaining the training.”

“Anytime.” Kara rests her head against Lena’s shoulder, arm still around her waist, smiling down at Scout. “You two are going to be great together.”

“Is that your professional assessment?”

Kara chuckles. “Yep, sure is.” She places a soft kiss on Lena’s neck. “I’m going to go switch laundry, I’ll be right back.”

“Do you want me to -”

“Lena, look at him. Pretty sure it would be a felony for you to move right now. Stay put.” She kisses her cheek and gets to her feet, quietly slipping out of the room.

Lena hasn’t moved an inch when Kara returns and the blonde gives her a fond look. Lena feels her heart skip for a moment. 

Kara sits down beside Lena again, resuming her position with an arm around her and head on her shoulder. 

Lena shifts her arm behind Kara to pull her closer.

“This is nice,” Kara sighs happily. 

Lena smiles. “It is.”

*****

Kara finishes the third pizza at three-thirty and Lena helps fold and put away the towels and blankets. They check on Oliver a few times and while he’s improving, eating treats from Kara’s and even Lena’s hand, he still shies away from any hand that doesn’t bear a treat and prefers to huddle up in the back of the kennel, on the farthest end with no neighbor. 

Six o’clock rolls around and Kara plays the soft music through the speakers and prepares dinner for everyone, which is more involved than Lena thought, given that everyone receives a stuffed kong (a few are frozen) or filled snuffle mat or slow feeder maze and Zeus and a few of the cats also require medication. Kara glances at the paper on each gate to make sure everyone gets the appropriate serving size and type of feeder. 

Oliver gets a regular bowl of kibble with a handful of shredded chicken to encourage him to eat.

The cats also have slow feeders of various kinds, though some of them just get served in bowls or plates, and Lena notices the cats are in their own cages for meals to be sure they eat everything and finish any medication. 

Lena hangs back and watches, not wanting to interfere, more than a little in awe of the dedication required for Kara to do this ritual twice a day. 

“And that’s that,” she grins, washing her hands quickly in a large sink just inside the cat wing. 

“That’s impressive.”

Kara shrugs. “It’s not that much.” She reaches out to take Lena’s hands. “So, Ms. Luthor, was today everything you thought it would be?” she teases. 

“Absolutely.” Lena smirks at the surprise on Kara’s face at her response. “Remember, I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.”

Kara lights up. “Girlfriend?”

Her hands twist but Kara refuses to relax her grip and she seems excited by the prospect, so Lena stands her ground instead of pulling away. “Is that… okay?”

“One hundred percent.” She leans her forehead against Lena’s. “I was hoping.”

Lena closes her eyes, unable to keep the relief from showing. “Yeah?” she breathes.

“Definitely.” Kara pulls her into a hug and holds her closer when Lena buries her face against her neck. “I’m kind of crazy about you, you know.”

Lena sputters a laugh that sounds like a half-sob and Kara wishes she could just lift them into the sky for a while.

“That might be moving a little fast or something, I don’t know, I’m not very good at this whole dating thing,” she confesses, beginning to pull back but Lena clutches at her, so Kara doesn’t move an inch. “But it’s true, so there you go. You walked in here with a muddy little puppy in your arms and I fell for you right there.” 

A sigh from the woman in her arms and when she shifts this time, Lena lets her take a small step back. “Your laugh.”

“What?”

“The first time you laughed, I had to think for a few moments to remember how to spell my own name.” Kara laughs and Lena raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, like that.” _I didn’t know right away, I still don’t_ know _, because I have no idea what it’s supposed to feel like when you fall in love, but god, I hope it’s this._ “I just…” She sighs. “I really like hearing your voice. Hearing you laugh.”

Kara rests her hand against the side of Lena’s neck. “Well, that works out, because I like talking with you and you make me laugh often.” She smiles shyly. “Being with you makes me happy.”

“You…” Lena takes a breath and tries again. “You bring a warmth, a light to my life that I didn’t realize I was missing.”

Kara stares for a moment and Lena worries she’s said too much, gone too far, that her declarations are over the line, but then Kara is kissing her with an intensity that removes any doubt about how her statement was received. 

Lena relaxes in Kara’s arms and returns the kiss with matching passion. 

It isn’t until the barks begin registering that Kara reluctantly pulls back. “I’m sorry, I have to go pick everything up and let the dogs out one more time.”

Lena walks with her through the shelter, helping collect the empty feeders and mats, pressing the button to raise the dividers on a few of the kennels. When everyone is back inside and all the toys have been washed and set out to dry, including the ones from the cat wing, Kara announces that the shelter is officially ready for the night. 

After Kara locks up and they walk out, throwing the empty pizza boxes in the large dumpster in the side parking lot, Lena offers to drive her home. They hold hands the entire drive, which has Kara grinning when she gets out and walks around to the driver’s side to offer a goodnight kiss. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it,” Lena smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such idiots in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray hold is up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the end, but I realized I could (and should) add one more chapter... which, you know what that means. More fluff.
> 
> Thanks to Lostchips for the suggestion! I've edited the book mentioned here (but I'll wrap up some resources in the final chapter).

The article on the gala goes live Monday morning just before nine. 

True to his word, James had sent Kara the draft via email late Sunday night. She’d made several edits and suggestions and sent it back. He hadn’t replied so she wasn’t sure what he would end up accepting but even the draft wasn’t as harsh as she’d expected after his interaction with Lena. 

Kara reads the article online and messages Lena immediately. 

_Kara: Did you see the article?? *newspaper emoji*_  
_Kara: That picture is fantastic._  
_Kara: You’re beautiful. *heart-eye emoji*_  
_Kara: What do you think?_

It takes Lena a few minutes to reply, but after she finishes her meeting and checks the messages on her phone, she chuckles. 

_Lena: Are you asking me if I think I’m beautiful?_

_Kara: Psh, I_ know _you’re beautiful, and I can guess your opinion on that._  
_Kara: So no, I’m not asking you._  
_Kara: I’m telling you. You’re beautiful._  
_Kara: But I_ am _asking what you think of the article James wrote._

_Lena: I’m going over it now._

Kara is impatient. 

She begins to worry that Lena doesn’t think it presented her in a good light, though Kara was pleased with the angle. The article focuses on the planning and forward-thinking required, not to mention the brilliance, to determine what would counteract the alien weaponry and stage it for the gala, just in case. James also highlights the final amount raised for the hospital ($1.3 million) and mentions that though L-Corp has only been in the city for less than three months, the company’s charitable donations have been noteworthy.

Finally, her text notification chimes and Kara grabs her phone.

_Lena: It’s a good article. Thank you._

_Kara: James wrote it._  
_Kara: I didn’t do anything._

_Lena: Are you telling me you had no input on this?_

_Kara: … not exactly._

_Lena: That’s what I thought._  
_Lena: I think this is a step in the right direction for L-Corp and the future I want to see for it._  
_Lena: Thank you._

_Kara: Three texts? Wow._

_Lena: You’re a bad influence._

*****

James stops by the shelter Tuesday morning to get some pictures and video of the dogs and cats to update the shelter’s Facebook page that Winn runs. 

“Lena came by yesterday afternoon,” he mentions, as Kara squeaks a toy behind his head to get Abby’s attention.

“To Catco?”

“Yeah. She thanked me, personally, for the article.”

Kara smiles. 

James sighs. “I still don’t trust her, not completely.” He holds up a hand at Kara’s glare. “But I do trust you. As long as you promise me you’re not just over-infatuated with a woman who had potstickers catered.”

“It’s _way_ more than that, James. Can you give her a chance, please?”

He presses his fingers against his chin and looks at his friend. “She means a lot to you? I mean, it’s only been a few weeks, right?”

Kara raises an eyebrow. “She’s only known Kara Danvers for a few weeks but I’ve known her for two months. I know the risks she takes to try to right wrongs even when her life is in danger.” Kara turns pleading eyes toward him. “She wants L-Corp to mean something good. She doesn’t want to be known as Lex Luthor’s sister, she wants to make her own way. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

James shakes his head. “It counts. I don’t know yet if it’s enough, but it counts, and I’ll try.”

She considers that a minor success and they return their focus to Abby. 

*****

When Wednesday arrives, it’s the distinct communication silence that tells Kara the most about Lena’s nervousness. Kara tries to get her to relax by sending short videos of the kittens playing or a picture of Duke “sitting pretty”. Though she doesn’t get any replies, Kara sends several more photos throughout the day.

It’s nearly four-thirty before Lena makes it to the shelter. She’s running later than she intended and she wants to explain to Kara, but the woman is busy when she walks in. 

Kara is at the front desk with a young woman, probably in her early twenties, who is filling out paperwork for… Lena pauses to listen for a moment… a kitten, and giving her advice on how to set up a little area in her apartment for the new addition.

Winn beckons her over to the other end of the desk and Lena gives him a small smile.

“Hi, Lena! I can get you started on the final adoption paperwork for Scout.”

“Oh. Yes.”

He reaches for the clipboard and is about to grab a pen to hand to Lena when he pauses. She’s well-composed, as always, but he’s seen her a little rattled, under that stage at the gala, and he recognizes the same look in her eyes now. He leaves the clipboard behind the counter and tilts his chin toward the door behind the desk. 

“Come here for a second,” he smiles, and leads her down the corridor a short ways, stopping near Kara’s office. “So, what’s up?”

“What?”

He puts out his hands, palms up. “You just seem a little tense. What’s on your mind?”

Lena clenches her jaw. “Nothing.”

“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s even okay if you’ve changed your mind about adopting Scout.”

Lena’s eyes dart to the empty office. 

Winn says, “She won’t be mad, I promise.”

“I don’t… I’ve never had a pet before.”

“That’s okay. Doesn’t mean you can’t have one now. But, listen, if you don’t feel like you can do it, that’s okay, too. Kara will understand. You can always try a foster, if you want, so it’s more temporary, and you can see how you do with a dog in your life.” He shrugs. “Or you might decide you don’t want a pet, after all. That’s fine.”

Lena shakes her head. “She’s going to hate me.”

“Not even a little.” He gestures toward the office. “Sit down for a minute and I’ll get her, okay?”

She walks in and sits on the couch, still looking every bit the CEO, but Winn hurries back out to the lobby to flag Kara down before Lena changes her mind about being willing to talk.

The young woman who adopted Sneaker the kitten has already left the shelter with her new friend and Kara is filing the paperwork in the cabinet when Winn shoves the door open. 

“Hey,” he says, “you should, ah, go talk to Lena. She’s in your office.”

Kara frowns. “What’s going on?”

He jerks his head down the corridor and Kara’s frown deepens. She brushes past him and fast-walks down to her office. She finds Lena sitting on the sofa, looking miserable. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks, immediately taking a seat beside Lena and putting her arms around her. “What happened?”

“I don’t think,” Lena bites her lip, “I don’t think I can adopt Scout.”

“Okay, let’s talk about it.” Kara kisses her shoulder. “Why do you think you can’t adopt him?”

“I was researching last night.”

“Mmhmm,” Kara encourages.

“And I read that Rottweilers only live eight to ten years.”

“That’s average, yes. I’ve known some Rotties that lived to be fourteen.”

Lena stares at her. “That’s the longest?”

“That’s pretty long-lived for a dog, especially larger breeds.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Do what?”

“How can… my family… we’ve never handled loss particularly well. I can’t imagine having him in my life for ten years and then he’s just… _gone_.”

Kara pulls her closer. “Sweetheart,” she soothes, “I understand. It’s a difficult thing to lose a pet, I can’t tell you anything different. It’s gut-wrenching.” She rubs Lena’s back and hugs her when she hears a sniffle. “But sometimes we lose the humans in our life too soon, too. We can’t _not_ love just because we might lose them. You know what helps me?”

“What?” Lena murmurs against her shoulder. 

“Knowing that the only thing, well, the _best_ thing, we can do is love the most we can, every day. Especially for the pets in our life because we share just a small time together. We do all we can to have quality time with them as often as possible, to enrich their lives, to appreciate the joy and unconditional love they bring.” 

Kara shifts a little to be able to stroke Lena’s cheek, catching a tear on her thumb. “While it is _so_ hard when we lose them, you’ll find that the days you have together make it worth it, and find comfort in the knowledge that they knew love, warmth, and safety until the very last moment.

“And, finally, when that day comes, in ten years? I will be right there with you.” Seeming to realize what that implies, Kara swallows and hastens to add, “I mean, if you want. It isn’t, I don’t mean that, you know, we have to be…”

Lena kisses her. It’s slightly desperate and mingled with the salty tang from her tears and she tries to pull back, a little embarrassed, but Kara clutches her tightly, kissing her for a moment longer. 

“Don’t worry about the end, not yet,” Kara whispers, leaning her forehead against Lena’s. “Just enjoy every day together.”

Lena isn’t certain if she’s still talking about Scout, but nods, in agreement either way.

“What else are you thinking about?” 

“What if I can’t train him?”

At that, Kara smiles. “You can. That puppy will do anything for food, which makes him very eager to learn what you want him to do in order to get that treat.” She chuckles. “You’ll need to give him things to engage his brain, and that includes training, but you’ll be fine. I know it.”

“And… you’ll help.”

“Every step of the way.” When Lena takes a deep breath, Kara kisses the tip of her nose. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Better.”

Kara grins. “Good. Ready to get your boy and head home?”

Lena nods decisively and Kara happily pulls her to her feet. 

Lena fills out paperwork while Kara takes the harness, collar, and leash Lena purchased for Scout and goes to get him ready. Winn processes the payment for the adoption fee and then begins loading up a large plastic bag with the “puppy starter pack” that the shelter provides.

When he puts a twelve-pound bag of dry dog food on the counter, Lena shakes her head. “I already bought the canned food for him.”

“This is what we feed him at the shelter though, it’s just enough for you to transition him slowly to the new food.” He smiles. “It’ll only take about a week and then he should be all set. Since we have the opportunity, we want to go slowly to avoid any stomach upset.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“We microchipped him when we first took him in, so the papers are in the bag here for your to go online and update it to your contact information. We’d usually neuter him before adopting him out, but because you’re responsible… and I imagine we’ll be seeing more of you,” he chuckles, “we’ve decided to hold off on that. Early neutering can lead to some issues later, especially for larger breeds, so it’ll be your decision if you want to neuter him when he’s about a year or so, if at all. Alex can answer any questions you might have about that.”

He taps a small paperback book before he slips it into the bag. “This is a great book for puppy training and positive reinforcement in general,” and then, winking, he adds, “and it’s one of Kara’s favorite books.”

Lena raises an eyebrow at the title. “Perfect Puppy in Seven Days?”

“It'll get you on the right track, for sure.”

She nods and he adds the book to the bag, along with a small clicker, exactly like the one Kara had her use a few days earlier though in blue, and a CD in a jewel case.

“That’s a copy of the music we play when they eat; he’ll associate it with food and good things, so it may be calming for him. We usually add a small bag of training treats, but Kara probably had you load up on those when you went shopping.” When Lena nods again, Winn claps his hands together and grins at her. “Okay, I think we’re all set! Kara should be up here shortly with Scout.”

“Thank you for… earlier.”

Winn gives her a broad, kind smile. “Not a problem. I’m glad you got everything sorted.”

They both turn to look at the door leading to the dog wing when they hear Kara’s overly-excited voice as she encourages Scout. 

“Come on, buddy, let’s go meet your mom! Yeah, let’s go!”

Lena appears mildly startled at the term as Winn smirks. 

The door opens and Kara walks out with an enthusiastic puppy on the leash. Scout’s ears go back and his entire body moves when he wags his tail, whining happily when he spots Lena. 

_I know how you feel,_ Kara chuckles and after a quick glance to be sure no one is approaching the shelter, she kneels down next to the pup. “Lena, be ready to call his name and tell him to come, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Ready to go see Lena? You want to go? Okay, go see her!” Kara unclips the leash from the harness and Lena says, “Scout, come!” and the puppy scrambles across the floor as fast as his legs will take him, sliding against Lena’s ankles, licking her arms as she scratches under his chin and behind his ears. 

“Good boy, Scout,” she praises warmly, and smiles when Kara approaches. 

“No matter what else is going on, whenever he comes to you, good things happen,” Kara explains, attaching the leash once more, “even if you find out he just chewed up three pairs of shoes. We never want to teach him to be afraid or hesitant to come if you call him.”

Lena nods and spends a few more moments scratching the blaze on his chest. 

“I’ll help you take the stuff to the car, so you can walk him,” Kara says. 

“I’ve got dinner tonight.” Winn bites his cheek at Lena’s relieved glance.

"But, your date..."

"James is meeting me at 8:30, it's fine. Really."

Kara blinks. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Go on.”

She reaches over the desk and hugs him firmly. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Kara grabs the dog food and the bag of goodies and walks out with Lena, greeting David with a bright smile. The smile he offers in return grows when he sees Lena with the leash in her hand. 

“This must be Scout.” David grins as the pup sniffs his pant legs but he does not crouch down to pet him. He waits until he can open the door without knocking into Scout and then holds it open, patiently waiting for Lena to encourage Scout to climb into the back seat and then for the women to settle themselves, before gently closing the door. 

When they arrive at Lena’s building, Kara points out a patch of grass that Scout might want to investigate before they go upstairs, to give him a chance to relieve himself before the excitement of the lobby and elevator. While Lena lets him roam wherever the smells take him in the grass, and he lifts his leg to pee twice, Kara explains the timing for housetraining. 

“In order to set him up for success, and that means less chances for accidents to clean up, which is always a plus, you’ll want to take him outside - or to the balcony on that little turf area - when he wakes up, after he eats, after he drinks, after an exciting bout of play, and before bed.”

“That’s… a lot.”

Kara nods. “We don’t want to let him practice the behavior of going in the house and we want to give him lots of praise and rewards whenever he goes outside. After a few weeks, you should be able to notice whatever cue he develops when he’s trying to tell you he has to go outside and use the bathroom, and then you can cut down on offering it quite as often.”

“Oh, so this schedule isn’t forever.”

“Nope, this is just the basic housetraining schedule. Once he learns what we want him to do, it’ll be a matter of taking him out when he says he needs to go - which is usually two to three times a day, and at least one or two of those times will probably be when you have him out on a walk anyway, so it won’t be much of a disruption.”

When Scout flops down in the grass, Lena laughs. “I guess that means it’s time to go inside.”

Everything is immensely interesting and the entire lobby is full of amazing smells and sounds and new people and things to investigate, but they slowly make their way to the elevators. Scout comes to a full stop when the doors slide open, but Kara holds them open and Lena reaches into the treat bag at Kara’s waist and pulls out a handful of kibble, tossing a few on the floor of the elevator and telling Scout, “Find it!” 

His ears go up at the cue and at the sight of food and he hops over the threshold and sniffs out the treats as Kara moves her arm and lets the doors slide close. Lena presses the button for her floor and continues dropping the occasional treat. 

Kara grins. “Great job.” 

They make it into the apartment with only a few distractions and Kara stops short after she pushes the door closed behind her. 

“Whoa. You, ah, you went shopping again, I see.” She chuckles as she takes in the two extra dog beds and the half-dozen colorful dog toys that she was certain had not been in the apartment the last time. 

Lena bites her lip. “I thought he might like more choices on what to play with.”

Kara smiles. “That’s a good idea. We’ll put them up somewhere and you can rotate a few each day, give him a chance to figure out what his favorite kind of toy is.” She glances at her phone to check the time. “It’s almost dinnertime, so why don’t we get that together?”

Kara explains that Scout should get 25% of the wet food and 75% of the dry food for a few days, then 50/50, and so on, until he’s completely transitioned to the canned food. She smiles to herself as she watches Lena look around the kitchen, deciding what she needs, and sets about playing the CD in the stereo, mixing a little of the canned food with the dry food and stuffing the mixture into one of the puzzle feeders.

“Do I just, um, feed him here in the kitchen?”

“Probably not, or else he’ll try to be underfoot whenever you’re in here,” she grins. “Let’s start showing him that good things happen in his kennel, including meals. You might need to lure him in at first with a few treats in the back, then put the Kong inside, and if he tries to carry it out of the kennel, just call his name, toss another treat in the back, and repeat.” 

She shifts her glasses as they slip down her nose. “The main thing is that we don’t want to just take away his food or anything that he’s grabbed, we want to make a trade, or, after he knows how, we can ask him to ‘drop it’ and then reward that.”

Lena nods. “I can do that.”

“Mmhmm.”

Scout is still on his leash so she leans down and unclips it from his harness. He smells the food in her hand and begins jumping excitedly. 

“Come on, Scout,” she says, walking across the living room. 

“Decide what cue you want to use,” Kara reminds her. 

“Scout, kennel!” Lena says happily, throwing a piece of kibble to the back, and he clamors in after it. When he turns, after sniffing to be sure there was only one piece, Lena has already set down the Kong and Scout rattles the wire kennel as he flops down forcefully and goes after the toy, holding it between his paws.

He picks it up after a moment and carries it out of the kennel, so Lena lures him back in and, while he’s trying to find the three treats, she picks up the Kong and places it in the kennel again. 

It takes about six tries before Scout finally stays put to finish his dinner, and though he bats it around and throws it to the rear of the kennel, he doesn’t try to take it out. The rubber of the toy squeaks against his teeth as he tries to reach in with his tongue to find the kibble.

Lena has a small smile as she watches him eat. “He’s staying in there.”

Kara nods. “He sure is. He’s learning.” She wraps an arm around Lena’s waist and tugs her close. “You two will be great together.”

Lena chuckles and rests her head against Kara’s shoulder. “Yeah, I think so. I can do this.”

“You can totally do this.”

“But… you’ll... be here with me.”

“Absolutely.” Kara kisses the top of her head. “Every step of the way.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last few chapters were fluffy, and this _entire_ fic is just a ball of fluff, but... hold on to your hats. 
> 
> Here we are, at the end. Thanks to each and every one of you for coming along. :) Your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are all amazing and mean so much! <3

The next morning, Jess has a difficult time containing herself when she sees Lena walk into the foyer with Scout at her side. Only her professionalism, and Kara’s previous instructions which Lena had passed on to Jess, keeps her from running over and scooping him up into her arms for a dose of puppy breath. 

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.” Her words are soft, mostly due to the lines across her boss’ forehead which indicate a poor night’s sleep. 

“Good morning,” she sighs. 

“How was your first night?”

Lena worries her bottom lip. “He cried for thirty minutes,” she admits, “before I let him on the bed with me. Then he settled down and slept for a few hours. Until I woke up at two-thirty to the sound of him chewing on the leg of my dresser.”

That had lead to a frantic text exchange with Kara, where she’d provided the type of wood and furniture polish used on the dresser, panicked that Scout was going to either inhale a splinter or lick a toxic product and end up at the emergency vet. Kara, of course, had been lovely; she actually sent a link for an article that explained what plants were poisonous to dogs (simply chewing oak wood wasn't on the list, thankfully, though Lena made a mental note to keep Scout away from acorns and oak leaves) and then gave up on texting and called Lena directly, doing her level best to clear the sleep from her voice so Lena felt less guilty about messaging her at such an hour, assuring Lena that Scout wouldn't be poisoned but neither did she want furniture tasting to become a habit, and suggested she redirect his attention to one of the new toys she'd bought. 

At 2:45, Lena grabbed the first toy within reach and immediately regretted her decision. It squeaked. And Scout _loved it_. But each squeak was a reassurance that he wasn't chewing on any furniture, so she let him have his fun and closed her eyes for another hour. Then it was time to get up and walk him, which of course is when he wanted to climb back in bed and go to sleep, and it was only his dark, adorable brown eyes that kept her from weeping. 

Jess winces. “It’ll get better.”

Lena nods. “That's what Kara said.” She isn't awake enough to be sure she believes it, but Scout didn't have any accidents in the apartment and busied himself with his breakfast as she got dressed for work, and she feels pretty proud of both of them for that. 

Scout investigates all around Jess’ desk and stretches on his hind legs to sniff the treat jar on the corner. After a nod from Lena, Jess removes a small dog biscuit from the container and asks Scout to sit. He promptly sits, Jess absolutely beams at him, and giggles when he takes the treat from her fingers, nudging her hand for more. 

“How long until the conference with legal?”

Jess double-checks the schedule on her tablet. “Just over twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” Lena sighs, “give me a few minutes to get him settled in the office and then I’d like to go over last week’s meeting notes.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena opens the doors to her office, with Scout close behind, and drops her purse and the small bag of dog treats on her desk. Before she removes the leash, she takes Scout to the balcony to scope out the section of artificial turf. He sniffs it gamely but seems uninterested. Lena walks him back inside the room and unclips the leash, leaving him in the harness in case Jess needs to quickly walk him outside. 

She tosses a rope toy and a few treats into the kennel but lets Scout find them on his own, though he's distracted by smelling every inch of the couch and trying to shove his head under one of the cushions. She watches him for a moment, concerned he might begin to chew up the sofa, but he emerges thirty seconds later, triumphant, gobbling down a stale potato chip. 

Lena makes a firm mental note to only eat at her desk… and to ask the cleaning crew to be a little more thorough, since the only time she honestly recalled eating chips in her office was the first week, when she was regularly working through three a.m. and the vending machine on the 15th floor was her only option for food. 

Scout finally makes it over to the kennel and wanders in easily, excited to find the peanut-butter-and-banana flavored treats waiting for him. He looks around for more, notes the rope toy on the fluffy bed, and exits the kennel to continue his investigation of the office. 

Lena keeps the bag of treats close at hand but sits at her desk and prepares for her first meeting. 

Jess knocks softly and Scout perks up at the sound. When she pushes open the doors, he considers scrambling over to her, but she tosses something that smells _amazing_ and it lands near the kennel, so he bounces after the treat as she comes inside. 

“The notes from last week,” Jess reminds her. “Mr. Franklin was not in attendance and he did not reply to the calendar invite for today.” 

Scout bumps against her shins as he walks around, snuffling the small patch of carpet around Lena’s desk. 

“Is this the second or third meeting he's missed?”

“Today makes three.”

Lena purses her lips in annoyance. “Send out a normal reminder for next week, then draft another one specifically for him. I'll look it over and CC Hardwick on the email. One more no-show and we’ll have to take disciplinary action.”

Jess takes notes of these plans while Scout meanders around the room. “Additionally, I have a comment here from two weeks ago that you wanted to readdress the unauthorized disclosure from the third floor.”

It's purposefully vague but Lena understands. “Right, thank you.” She scribbles a quick note so she doesn't forget to bring that up in the meeting. “Anything else?”

Jess takes a moment to scroll through the app. She peers over her tablet and sees Scout staring up at her. Their gazes meet and his tail swishes against the floor. “Um, can I give him another treat?”

Lena chuckles. “As long as he keeps his paws on the ground, yes.”

Withdrawing the other half of biscuit from her pocket, Jess offers the treat to the puppy and then scratches behind his ears.

Scout is thrilled with his new friend and immediately falls over onto Jess’ feet. The woman laughs and pats him gently on the chest, blushing a little when she stands and finds Lena smirking at her. 

“He’s just so cute.”

“I don't disagree. Anything else on the conference?”

“Oh, no, that was all.”

“Thank you. Please show them in as they arrive, with appropriate instructions.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

When Jess turns to leave the office, Scout tries to follow after her for more pettings, but runs to Lena when she calls his name. 

“What a good boy,” she praises, her voice excited but not overly loud. She gives him two more peanut butter treats.

The legal team slowly begins to filter into the room and though they are initially bewildered by the dog treat Jess handed out as they entered the office, all three men end up smiling as they toss the bits of dog biscuit toward the kennel for the pup. They bring in one more chair and all sit across from Lena’s desk, going over figures and forms. 

Jess comes in twice during the thirty minute meeting, once to provide a hard copy update for the lawyers and a second time to ostensibly check if everything was alright, but she drops an entire biscuit near Scout’s bed and then scurries out the door. 

The men each throw another treat to Scout when they leave, and by now the pup is lying on the bed in his kennel, happily accepting any and all offerings of goodies whenever someone comes near, and Lena realizes she might have to feed Scout half his recommended portion for dinner. Jess seems to be trying to find reasons to poke her head in the office and sneak him more treats.

*****

Kara drops by a little before lunchtime to check on the pair. She comes across Jess and Scout as they board the elevator and Jess explains they'd just gone for a walk where he did his business, for which she praised him exuberantly, and Kara grins, wide and proud. 

Lena was already passing on important lessons and Kara was thrilled. “I'm glad he's having a good day,” she says, kneeling down to pet underneath his chin when he sits quietly at her feet. “How many times has he been in the elevator so far?”

“This is his fourth time going up, including when he first came in this morning.”

“That's fantastic! He's doing great.”

The doors slide open and Scout tries to pull forward, ready to get back to his human. Jess whispers, “Ms. Luthor said to just wait him out,” and when Kara nods that's okay, Jess holds the “door open” button and doesn't move. Scout looks over his shoulder at Jess and then approaches her, blinking up as if to ask what's taking her so long. “Good boy,” Jess smiles, “let’s go,” and they exit the elevator together.

“Hey, um, before we go in,” Kara says, her voice low, “something strange happened when I came in today.”

Jess frowns. “What is it?” _If Derek is telling more of his inappropriate jokes where clients or visitors can hear them, I’m writing the email to HR myself._

She gestures at herself. “They didn't make me sign in or get a visitor’s badge. I mean, I gave my name, but they just waved me through. I don't want to get anyone in trouble,” she sighs, “but this is only my second time here. Seems kind of… lax.” Kara was sure the security at L-Corp was much better than that, and though she didn't want to cause a stir, she had to know Lena was going to be safe. 

“Oh.” Jess smiles gently. “Ms. Luthor put your name on record downstairs. You have permission to come up right away.” 

“She… my name is really… I can come up whenever I need?”

“That's correct.”

“Wow.”

Jess bites the inside of her cheek to keep from cooing at the adorably awestruck blonde. She pulls a biscuit from the jar and breaks it in half, giving the piece to Scout since he's been sitting nicely as they chatted, then giving him the other half because he's just so handsome. 

She arches an eyebrow at Kara as a thought strikes her. “But you still have to come through me to get in her office.”

“I'll make an appointment next time,” Kara promises. “Does Lena have anything on her schedule right now?”

“Nothing until twelve-thirty.”

Kara puts a hand on her hip. It's almost noon. “That's right in the middle of lunch. Is she going to have time to eat?”

Jess loves her for the question and the genuine concern in her eyes. “Not much. You didn't hear this from me, but on Thursdays, the cafeteria has her favorite soup.”

She receives a brilliant smile for the information. “Why don't you take Scout in? I'll be right back.”

When Kara returns five minutes later with a large reinforced cardboard cup of soup and five packages of saltines, along with a small container of sliced vegetables, Jess briefly considers hugging her. Instead, she nods her thanks and gets the door.

Lena looks up when the door opens and immediately breaks into a bright smile.

“I’d get up, but…” Lena gestures to the puppy sprawled out under her desk, asleep on her left foot. “Jess took him out for a bathroom break and when they came back, he ran around like a madman for about three minutes and then collapsed and fell asleep.”

Kara laughs. “Ah, the zoomies. Generally signs of a happy dog. It's a good thing.”

“What did you bring to eat?”

“Oh, no, this is for you.” Kara deposits the containers on the desk, careful to avoid crowding the papers or tablet. “Tomato bisque soup, a few crackers, and some veggies.”

“Kara, you didn't have to do that,” she protests, as her heart melts. 

“Jess said you have an appointment at 12:30, so you need lunch.”

“Thank you. You didn't get anything for yourself?” When she shakes her head, Lena asks, “When did you eat breakfast?”

“I had a doughnut at seven-thirty.”

“How many doughnuts?”

“One… plus seven.”

“Still, that's almost five hours ago now. Will you at least have some crackers?”

“I got them for you.”

Lena chuckles softly. “Yes, but I don't need five packets. That's twenty crackers! Take these,” she urges, pushing a stack of saltines to her girlfriend. 

“If you insist.” Kara settles into one of the chairs and rips open a package and begins to nibble on a cracker. “How’s it going today?”

“Plenty of meetings. I was a little worried about how Scout would do with all the people coming in and out of the office, but he's been really good.” Lena removes the lid from the soup. “Everyone has been tossing a treat toward his kennel and then ignoring him, like you said, and he comes and sniffs them sometimes, but then he goes and lays down when they don't pet him.” 

She takes a moment to enjoy a few spoonfuls, eyeing Kara to be sure she’s eaten at least one packet of crackers. “The one time he started to bother Dr. Morgan, I was able to distract him with a toy and then put some treats in his kennel, which he found after he chewed on the rope for a while.”

Kara can’t stop grinning. 

*****

Scout wakes a few minutes later and is ecstatic to find Kara only a few feet away. He stumbles over to her and leans against her shin, eyes closing in delight as she scratches his shoulder gently. She pauses after a few moments and he shoves his head under her hand. She laughs and scratches his chest. 

“Do you like carrots, hm?” Kara takes a carrot stick and breaks it in half, offering it to the pup as he sits beside her. He accepts it easily, crunches into it twice, and opens his mouth, letting the pieces fall to the floor. 

Lena smirks. “I guess he's not a fan.”

“Apparently not,” Kara chuckles, picking up the slobbery carrot chunks and throwing them in the trash can near the door. “That's okay. There are lots of fruits and veggies you can try, boy.”

“You said you give them apple slices at the shelter, right?”

“Right. We just core and cut up apples and make sure there are no seeds. Blueberries make a nice treat, too, but they're a bit more expensive.” She smiles as Scout begins to toss the fire hydrant toy across the room, entertaining himself. “I'm really glad to hear he's doing so well his first day at the office.”

Lena finishes her soup and takes the last celery stick, emptying all the containers. She ate one package of saltines but managed to convince Kara to have the others. The snacks won't tide the woman over, Lena knows, but it makes her feel a little better. 

_Maybe I can order lunch to be delivered to the shelter once a week to so._ She taps out a quick note to herself so she can see if Marco’s or Uncle Chen’s will deliver to the Super Shelter. 

“Thank you for bringing lunch, Kara.” _It means more than you know._ “Actually, thank you for just coming by. It was nice to see you.”

Kara brightens. “Yeah? I missed you, a little, oh... I mean, never mind.” _Sheesh, you just saw her last night. Give her some room._ She turns shy and moves her focus to Scout. “Aww, he’s resting in his kennel.”

Lena gets up from her desk and nears Kara’s chair. “I missed you, too,” she admits softly, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from the woman’s face. 

Blue eyes meet hers in relief and they both smile. 

“Thank you, by the way.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “For?”

“Um, downstairs… I didn't have to get a visitor’s badge today.”

“Oh.” She leans down to kiss the crown of her head. “I want you to know that you're always welcome here.” _Or at my apartment. Anywhere I am, really… fuck. This is probably too much and it's definitely way,_ way _too soon._

“In case I want to visit Scout?” Kara asks cheekily. 

Lena misses the humor and grasps at any out she's given. “Well, of course, it’s important that you -”

Lena’s words are cut off when Kara stands and meets her for a kiss. Strong hands trace delicate cheekbones. Kara is cradling Lena’s face in her hands when they pull back and she brushes their noses together gently. 

“Don't get me wrong,” Kara begins, and Lena’s jaw clenches before she remembers Kara’s hands are there, “hey, it's okay, hold on,” her tone shifts when she feels Lena’s panic, “Scout is adorable and I meant what I told you over coffee, I am just a call or a text away if you have a question about him. But, Lena… I'm here for _you_. I want to be with you. As in, like, all the time.” 

She swallows nervously. “If you want, you know, not like I'm going to stalk you or anything, and I mean, you can always tell me to buzz off.” The blush floods her cheeks at Lena’s silence. “Okay, so, we just forget this, right? Yeah, that's -”

“I want that, too,” Lena says, gripping Kara’s waist when she starts to step away. “I just didn't… I didn't expect this… I don't know, this _much._ ” She leans her head against Kara’s shoulder and feels some of the tension ebb away when strong arms pull her closer. “I'm sorry, Kara, I'm not… I don't have a lot of experience with relationships, really.” _Business partnerships, sure, occasional flings, and then there was Jack, but... nothing at this level. It's fast and a little frightening, sort of like drowning, but I breathe easier underwater, as if it's where I was meant to be._ “I’ll mess up more than a few times.”

Kara breathes into her hair and Lena’s hands relax. “It's a lot for me, too. Not bad, just… whoa, a lot all at once. I'm not very good at dating, I think I warned you about that already.” She hugs Lena with as much strength as she safely can. “But I feel like maybe we can figure it out.”

Lena sighs against the teal button-up. Scout is lying in his kennel, dark eyes blinking up at them as they talk and hold each other, and Lena lets his calmness reach her, matches her breathing with Kara’s, and a minute later, she realizes she’s smiling. 

She isn't sure if Kara expects an answer. Her meeting is coming up in a few minutes and she needs to prepare, but this is the most grounded she's been in a long time. She feels emotion settling in her heart and coursing down to her fingertips, rushing through her veins, but it’s _good_. 

“I think you're right,” Lena says, at last. She gathers her courage and adds, “The three of us have a future… together.”

Kara kisses her fiercely. “Together,” she repeats, and it's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this mess of fluff! The title is a line from Hold Me, by Plumb. The story was written from 29 June - 27 September 2017.
> 
> My wife convinced me I should keep this universe, so expect to see more works attached to this series as we follow Lena and Kara and Scout (and probably more pets, who am I kidding?).
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to provide some resources for anyone interested in learning more about dog cognition / training, or just where to find good info and how to help our pets have the best life possible. (Note: I am not affiliated with any of these products or personalities, outside of membership in the Facebook groups, I just really like spreading good information!)
> 
> Facebook groups:  
> Dog Sense  
> Canine Enrichment  
> Naughty But Nice (for NBN Dog Owners) - two free ebooks with great confidence and relationship building techniques, very supportive group, even if you just lurk and don't need specific help with reactivity 
> 
> Training examples / instruction:  
> Dr. Sophia Yin (Facebook, Youtube videos)  
> Kikopup (Youtube)  
> Victoria Stilwell (Facebook, Youtube, also has a website positively.com; trainers in US and UK)  
> Dr. Ian Dunbar  
> Karen Pryor 
> 
> Books:  
> Dr. Sophia Yin, Perfect Puppy in 7 Days (get it _before_ you bring your puppy home, if possible!)  
>  Karen Pryor, Don't Shoot the Dog (introduction to positive reinforcement and clicker training, not dog specific, despite title)  
> Patricia McConnell, The Other End of the Leash  
> Jean Donaldson, Culture Clash (and honestly a host of other titles by her)  
> Alexandra Horowitz, Inside of a Dog (how dogs learn / experience the world)  
> Suzanne Clothier, Bones Would Rain From the Sky (another good one on dog cognition and relationship building)
> 
>  
> 
> Be good to your dogs and each other <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my lovely wife for beta'ing all 100+ pages of this beast, and to each of you, for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@y02mustang-the-bard](http://y02mustang-the-bard.tumblr.com/) (or my main blog, [@y02mustang](http://y02mustang.tumblr.com/)). We can chat about dogs or Supercorp or Katie McGrath or whatever!


End file.
